Accidentally in Love
by mackitten
Summary: A Marauders Tale that takes place in their last year. Lupin finds himself falling for a seventh year Ravenclaw, who unfortunately is in love with his best friend Sirius Black. (ch.16 up)
1. The Surprise

Accidentally in Love  
  
Rated: PG-13. I don't foresee it changing much, but there will be some mild adult situations.  
  
Spoilers: This is a Marauders story based on characters as depicted in Snape's Worst Memory (OotP) Ships/Slash: No Slash, but mild adult situations between two consenting adults/teens.  
  
Notes: I realize that Lily and James didn't hook up until seventh year, but for the purposes of this fanfic I changed that to the end of sixth year. The main reason for this was that I wanted to focus more on other relationships, and wanted theirs established.  
  
If anyone is interested in beta reading, please pm me and let me know. I'm sure there are things that I need to change grammatically, etc.  
  
I: The Surprise  
  
"Myra...Myra," Lily whispered into her friends ear .  
  
"Uhh?" Myra rolled over in her bed so she was facing away from Lily seated on her bed.  
  
"Come on, we've got to go!" Lily whispered insistently and touched Myra's shoulder gently, trying to stir her.  
  
"Go?" Myra asked, still in a daze. She sat up and found herself face to face with the emerald green eyes of her best friend at Hogwarts, Lily Evans.  
  
"Remember?" Lily asked impatiently as she climbed off the bed, "James said he had a surprise for me."  
  
"Oh, yeah...," Myra vaguely remembered Lily mentioning it on the train over to Hogwarts two days ago.  
  
"Wait. Why do I have to come?" Myra asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I don't want to go by myself!" "But it's the first night of the school term!" Myra protested, "I don't want to get in trouble already." "You won't," Lily assured her. "Besides, Sirius will be there," she added with a sly smile. "Why does that matter?" Myra tried to sound casual but her reddening face betrayed her. Lily just smiled and then tugged on her bed sheets.  
  
"Come on!" she insisted. "Ok, fine," Myra finally gave in and slid off the bed, her socked feet slipping into her black fuzzy slippers.  
  
"Lumos," Lily whispered once Myra had grabbed her cloak. A light appeared at the end of the wand. Together they padded down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room, decorated in navy blue, and through the opening at the other end.  
  
"So, you really like him, huh?" Myra whispered, glancing over at Lily as they waited for their revolving staircase to fall back into place.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded, "I really do."  
  
Myra felt a pang of jealousy, much to her dismay. All through the summer she had been fighting with herself, trying not to be jealous of her best friend and her love affair with James Potter. So what if he owled her all summer and sent her presents? she thought to herself, You were busy all summer anyway, no time for boys. This second part was true. Myra had been selected to undertake a potions apprenticeship in London. Between her work with Professor Cyrill and her summer reading for her seventh year at Hogwarts, she had been quite busy indeed. In fact, if she had wanted a boy writing her all summer, she would have had no problem finding one. She was quite pretty with her fair complexion and dark ash blonde hair that fell straight down her back. It wasn't only her looks that drew boys to her though. She was very smart, as evidenced from her placing in Ravenclaw first year. Still, she wasn't able to find a boy that really intrigued her, made her stomach flip-flop with butterflies, save one. That one was the ever-so mysterious Sirius Black.  
  
The two girls hurried down the stairs from the Ravenclaw tower as quietly as possible and soon found themselves in the entrance way of Hogwarts.  
  
"James said he would meet us here," Lily said nervously as she looked around the deserted entrance. Myra subtly checked her watch and noted that it was three in the morning on a school night. She was longing for her bed when James, Sirius and Remus appeared from seemingly nowhere in front of them.  
  
"'Evening ladies," James said with a grin as Myra and Lily jumped a little at their sudden appearance from behind James' invisibility cloak. Sirius was also smiling and all three looked pretty pleased with themselves, even if Remus kept glancing around nervously.  
  
Lily and Myra eyed them suspiciously as they approached. James took Lily's hand and Myra, Sirius and Remus fell behind them.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Myra asked. Peter Pettigrew was always hanging off James and Sirius, and it seemed odd that he had not also come along for the surprise.  
  
"He looked so nice and peaceful in his little bed we didn't want to wake him up," Sirius grinned.  
  
"By bed, we mean hospital bed," Remus said quietly with a hint of a smile at Sirius.  
  
"Oh, is he alright?" Myra asked in concern.  
  
"He will be," Sirius nodded. "Just trying out some new pranks and one..er..backfired."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey says his skin should return to normal colour in a few days," Remus said, trying to retain a straight face while Sirius started snickering.  
  
Myra sighed, much accustomed to the Marauders pranks from their first six years together at Hogwarts. Even if they hadn't been close friends until James and Lily had started going out last year, she had always known them by reputation.  
  
"How was your summer?" Remus asked Myra, trying to change the subject.  
  
"It was fine, thanks," Myra replied, glancing at Sirius. Her heart almost skipped a beat when he returned her glance briefly. Truth be told, Myra was better suited for Remus with her quiet intelligence, but it was Sirius that attracted her the most. Easily one of the most attractive male students at Hogwarts, he constantly had the ladies attention. It wasn't just his good looks that attracted Myra though. She sensed that there was this deeper side to him; a side that he didn't show often, but one she had glimpsed last year when she occasionally saw him alone without his fellow Gryffindors James, Remus and Peter. It was this deeper, darker side that made him a bit of a mystery. It was this deeper side that she wanted to know.  
  
The three of them walked in silence behind James and Lily until they reached the Forbidden Forest. While the forest looked a little forbidding in broad daylight, it looked downright terrifying in the dark of the night. Between the sound of their footsteps were sounds of the creatures within the forest. An owls hoot was followed by a distant shriek and Myra felt her hair stand on end.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Myra asked apprehensively. "You'll see," Sirius replied mysteriously with the trace of a smile. "Close your eyes," James said suddenly to Lily. "You too," Sirius nodded to Myra. She reached out and grabbed his arm to lead her way. Suddenly the shivers running up her back weren't from the sounds in the forest.  
  
They walked a few yards ahead, behind the groundkeepers cottage where the surprise was waiting impatiently.  
  
"Okay," James said finally, "You can open your eyes."  
  
In front of them stood a full grown unicorn. Lily and Myra simultaneously gasped and immediately started swooning over it. James winked at Remus and Sirius who just shook their heads, chuckling at the success of their surprise.  
  
"James, how did you do this?" Lily asked in amazement as she patted the unicorn.  
  
James shrugged nonchalantly and ruffled his hair with his left hand.  
  
"He had help," Sirius intervened, giving James a bit of a push. James pushed Sirius back with a laugh. "Okay, I might have had a bit of help," he admitted.  
  
"A bit?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, a bemused smile playing on his lips. "Okay, so I had a lot of help," he grinned at his friends.  
  
"Well, I think its beautiful," Lily said, still in awe. She wrapped her arms around James with a sigh.  
  
After patting the unicorn for a while, Myra glanced at her watch. "We should probably get going," she said softly, suddenly painfully aware that they weren't allowed near the Forbidden Forest at any time, but especially after dark.  
  
"She's right," Remus agreed, and turned to go back to the castle. "Suit yourselves," James shrugged, still holding Lily. Myra threw Lily a pleading look and Lily unwrapped James' arms around her, surrendering to her friend.  
  
"I better walk Myra back to Ravenclaw," Lily said softly to James. "Sirius and Remus can do it," James volunteered his friends.  
  
"No, it's fine. I can walk back by myself," Myra insisted, seeing that Lily wanted to stay with James. She turned to walk back to the castle at a brisk pace. A few moments later Remus and Sirius had caught up, one on each side of her.  
  
"We don't want a pretty girl like you walking alone on a night like this," Sirius grinned. "Right," Myra rolled her eyes but was secretly pleased. Much later after they had dropped her off at the Ravenclaw dormitory and she had crawled back into bed she retained the image of Sirius in her mind. She loved his gray eyes and his dark hair and his...She fell asleep while his image lingered in her mind. 


	2. Moony & Myra

II: Moony & Myra  
  
The first day of classes went very quickly for Myra. First off was Herbology. She was pleased to see that Sirius and James were also in her class. After the OWL's classes were divided up by subject matter instead of houses since class sizes shrank considerably. Not everyone, after all, was clever enough to go on to get their NEWTs. A student would choose which subject interested them most and this would be their core subject. Under that core subject were three other subjects, making four subjects all together that students would take in their sixth and final years.  
  
Myra was keen on potions, and was required to take Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures in addition to Potions. Fortunately, Transfiguration students (ahem, Sirius and James), were also required to take Herbology and Potions as well as Charms.  
  
After Herbology (a quick review on safety equipment and precautions), there was a lunch break and then Defense against the Dark Arts with Remus, James, Sirius and most unfortunately, Severus Snape.  
  
Snape had never really noticed Myra until their sixth year together when they had both taken Potions class together for the first time. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were never paired together during Potions, and Myra was her characteristically shy self in other classes, careful not to attract attention to herself. In Potions, however, she shone. Her potions were always made with the greatest of care and attention to detail. She was the only one in the class who had been able to make the very difficult Veritaserum on the first try. In short, she had impressed Severus greatly with her knowledge of potions, a subject he also excelled in.  
  
Snape had a predicament though. While he greatly admired Myra for her knowledge and skill at potions, he recognized that she was muggle-born. While this small fact would not have mattered to most decent witches and wizards, Snape had been brought up to detest muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards.  
  
When someone finds themselves in a morally conflicting situation, two things can happen. They can either change their morals to fit the situation, or they can change the situation to fit their morals. Suffice to say Snape did not change his morals. He did, however, change the way he felt about Myra. Instead of being attracted to her, as he might have been if she was a witch born to magic parents, he openly despised her. Of course this admiration still remained in his deep psyche, but to avoid moral conflict, it was converted to hatred for this beautiful, intelligent girl.  
  
On this particular day they were reviewing hexes, curses and counter- curses. Between taking notes and looking up terms in the textbook, Severus didn't even notice that Myra was sitting at the back of the class. Myra breathed a sigh of relief when the class went by without Snape making one rude remark in her direction. As much as she hated to admit it, it bothered her that some witches and wizards never looked beyond her muggle parents to see her as an individual. She knew that she should have stood up for Snape in fifth and sixth year when the Marauders teased him relentlessly, but she couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction that he was undergoing the same humiliation that she had been forced to endure by certain students all her years at Hogwarts.  
  
After the class was over she hurried back to the Ravenclaw dormitory without looking back, afraid of the usual look of disgust from Snape that tore through her being. On her way to Ravenclaw tower she ran into Lily who was coming back from Arithmancy.  
  
"Alright, Myra?" she called from across the hall.  
  
Myra broke into a smile at the sight of her best friend.  
  
"How were classes?" she asked her friend as they hooked arms.  
  
Lily shrugged, "Oh, the same. How about you?"  
  
"The same. Snape is in my Defense against the Dark Arts class, which means that he will also be in my potions class."  
  
"Bad luck, My. You know he can't help it though, it's how-"  
  
"He was raised," Myra finished. "I know, I know. But, I was also raised on brussel sprouts and you don't see me swallowing that rubbish!"  
  
Lily laughed at her analogy.  
  
"You busy tonight?"  
  
Lily played with her hair distractedly, "Well, I, uh, sort of promised James..." she trailed off.  
  
"That's okay," Myra said quickly, "Have a good time!"  
  
"I'll talk to you later!" Lily called as Myra made her way up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
"Yeah," Myra replied. She hoped that their entire seventh year wasn't going to be like this. She was so used to going to the library with Lily, going for dinner with Lily, going for walks with Lily. It was almost as if they were in the same house, even though they had been separated into different ones in their first year much to their dismay.  
  
Then again, Myra thought to herself, Maybe this will be for the best. I need to concentrate on my NEWTs and Lily does too. It will be good to take some time apart. She nodded to herself as she unrolled a fresh roll of parchment. The first day and already six feet of parchment to write. She sighed to herself, pulled out a quill and started writing.  
  
A few days later Myra found herself in the library researching rare breeds of dragons for her Care of Magical Creatures class when someone sat down in front of her.  
  
"This table's taken," she said irritably without looking up from her research.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry."  
  
Myra looked up to see an embarrassed Remus Lupin getting up. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry Remus, I didn't know it was you. Of course you can stay."  
  
"Are you sure? I can find another table..." his voice trailed off as he scanned the library for tables.  
  
"No, please. Sit down," Myra said firmly and pulled out the chair with a flick of her wand.  
  
"Doing the essay on Swedish dragons?" Remus asked as he glanced at the books in front of her.  
  
"Trying to," she sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Here," he held out his hand and Myra handed him the book she had just been trying to decipher. Between the Latin dragon species names and the Swedish wizard that had discovered each of them, she was getting quite confused. He quickly flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"This might come in handy," he said with a small smile as he handed her back the book.  
  
She saw that he had turned to a table with the fourteen varieties of Swedish dragons, each with its own coloured photograph that the dragon kept flying in and out of. Also included was a list of important properties such as habitat, diet and hibernation activity.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she felt the colour rising to her cheeks. She felt like a complete idiot.  
  
"No problem," he shrugged, "I did that homework yesterday. I have an affinity for magical creatures."  
  
"I wish I did," she muttered. "Potions is really my strong suit. I can remember useful things like quantities of armadillo bile to use in a wit- sharpening potion, but the diet of a Western Swedish Horntail dragon seems a bit trivial to me."  
  
"It's not trivial to the Western Swedish Horntail dragon," he said with a smile. "Potions is one of my worst subjects," he admitted, and motioned towards the books he had pulled out to help with the latest potions essay.  
  
"Is that the essay on the properties of hellebore?" Myra asked, leaning over towards him. He nodded as he opened a book.  
  
"Well, lets see then..."  
  
Together they helped each other through their weaker subjects until they realized that it was getting quite late.  
  
"I'll see you later then?" Myra asked as she was closing her books.  
  
"Sure," Remus nodded. "I imagine I'm going to be here a fair bit this year."  
  
Myra groaned in agreement. She was actually surprised she didn't see more upper year students in the library. Lily was usually in the library to keep her company but ever since she started seeing James late last year, her presence had been lacking. Myra tried not to be cross, but she missed her best friend. She had hardly seen Lily besides their Care of Magical Creatures class and even then she usually sat with James, leaving Myra to sit with Edith Shrew, who quite frankly smelled a bit like cabbage.  
  
She was quite looking forward to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year coming up next weekend. Lily had promised that she would spend time with her, even if it meant skipping out on some Lily-James alone time.  
  
Oh well, she thought to herself, It could be worse. James is a decent boy and he seems to make her happy. Then, as usual her thoughts drifted to her own love life or lack thereof. She thought of Sirius and the mystery of his lack of girlfriend lately. Usually he had one hanging off his arm every month or so. From what she had heard from Lily, it wasn't that he used the girls, it was more that they took away from his time with the Marauders. She smiled to herself as she made her way up the dormitory staircase to bed. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were quite a group together. Last year they had dyed Severus' hair a bright shade of green while he was napping in the library. Although it could not be proven who had dyed his hair, everyone had a pretty good idea who had been responsible.  
  
Myra wished she had their wild streak. She didn't have enough courage to go through with the many pranks that came into her mind at night, particularly after a long day of rude remarks from Snape.  
  
"But that's why they're in Gryffindor," she said softly as she climbed into bed, wishing for a moment that she was crawling into a maroon and gold four- poster bed instead of a navy blue one.  
  



	3. Slice of Moonlight

III: Slice of Moonlight  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Myra smiled at Remus over the small stack of books they had been working from.  
  
"Nothing," he shook his head.  
  
"You sure?" Myra asked, putting down her quill. Her eyes held genuine concern.  
  
Remus gave her a half-smile, "I'm sure."  
  
He had been thinking about the full moon. Two days away on the sixteenth of September. First full moon of the school year. The boys would be excited. He could see their faces now. He could see the excitement in their eyes, the anxiety in their voices. The full moon held excitement for him too, but it also came with a sense of apprehension. He loved running with them, free in the forest, but he hated being in the hospital bed for the day or so that followed with the injuries he didn't remember acquiring. He hated the stares that accompanied him as he walked down the hallways for a few days after and the whispers between students when they thought he couldn't hear them.  
  
The Marauders told him he was being paranoid, maybe he was. He couldn't shake the feeling though that everyone knew. Everyone knew that he was different, that he was... a freak.  
  
"You still look worried," Myra said thoughtfully, her quill still sitting on the table.  
  
"Well, of course I'm worried. Have you seen the size of this bloody potions essay?"  
  
Myra laughed, in spite of the nagging feeling that he was hiding something from her. He didn't normally look this worried about Potions, or any other subject for that matter. Still, she would let it slide. If he had wanted to tell her he would have, she reasoned.  
  
"You'll get through it," she said reassuringly.  
  
He sighed audibly and nodded. He wished she knew how true her words rang in his mind. He glanced down at his parchment and twirled his hair with his quill. He tried to avoid her gaze that seemed to see right through him, into his thoughts and feelings. He resisted the urge to look up at her and instead went back to the Potions essay which he was supposedly very worried over.  
  
The next few days went by quickly, too quickly it seemed. At last it was September 16th, the full moon. After dinner Peter, Sirius, James and Remus all entered the passageway to the Shrieking Shack after checking that the coast was clear on the Marauder's Map.  
  
Peter and James walked ahead with Sirius and Remus falling behind. James was letting go of the snitch and catching it again with his cat-like reflexes while Peter watched, enthralled.  
  
Some things never change, Sirius thought fondly as he watched his friends. He looked over and saw Lupin looking pale, a thin layer of sweat covering his brow.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Remus nodded and kept walking. Sirius offered his arm and Remus took it without a word, thankful for the support.  
  
"We're almost there!" James called back, putting the snitch in his pocket. He suddenly noticed Remus leaning heavily on Sirius for support and hurried back towards them. He gave Moony his other arm and motioned for Peter to go ahead.  
  
James brushed away the hair that had fallen into Remus' eyes with his hand.  
  
"Almost there," he whispered as they climbed the few stairs to the trapdoor.  
  
Once they had climbed up the stairs, Sirius transformed into his black dog animagus. James helped Lupin up the stairs while Sirius followed close behind, his heavy paws on the stairs echoing throughout the empty house.  
  
"Here we go," James breathed as he hoisted Moony on the bed. Remus rolled over on his stomach and his breathing became heavy. Padfoot put his front paws on the bed, and whined softly at the sight of his friend.  
  
"Oh go on then,' James said, motioning to the bed. The black dog almost seemed to grin as he jumped on the bed. It groaned under the weight but didn't give. James stepped backwards to sit down in the badly upholstered chair in the corner but stopped when he heard a small high-pitched squeak.  
  
"Oh sorry Wormtail!" he said quickly as he had almost stepped on his friend. He leaned over and scooped up the rat and put him on the armrest of the large orange armchair. James watched in amusement as the rat ran from the armrest to the back of the chair to the other armrest and back again as if it was some never-ending race. He knew the feeling of anxiety well. In just under an hour their quiet, considerate friend Remus would be replaced with the vicious werewolf who was neither quiet nor considerate.  
  
The time passed slowly with Remus becoming more feverish every moment. He had taken off his robes with help from James and set them aside to save them from being ripped to shreds during the transformation, a mistake they had made in the first transformation and had not made since. Even the Marauders found it hard to invent an alibi to excuse how ones robes could become completely torn to bits.  
  
Remus looked out the window with growing dread. It was soon, very soon. He could feel it in his body, in the hair on his arms. He tried to hang on to consciousness. He heard James ask him if he was alright, but it sounded very far away and echoed in his head. He could feel Padfoot licking the sweat off his back with his great pink tongue but the feeling was numbed. Even so, it helped to soothe him as the dread took over. The clouds out the window were swimming in the night sky, hiding the moon. Then, without warning, they parted and a thin slice of moonlight was allowed to pass.  
  
He felt, rather than saw, Padfoot get off the bed with a dull thud. His vision was suddenly going blurry and he closed his eyes to stop things from spinning. It will all be over soon, he found himself thinking. And then there was darkness.  
  
He awoke to familiar grey eyes framed by black hair.  
  
"Padfoot," he heard himself whisper.  
  
"Hey, hey," Sirius replied, "Alright Moony?"  
  
Remus groaned in reply as he rolled onto his back.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, vaguely aware of sunshine spilling in through the window.  
  
"Four. I came up right after classes."  
  
"You're a good friend, Padfoot," Remus smiled faintly.  
  
"Naw," Sirius shrugged, "I can't be that good of a friend. I gave you that gash on your chest that is healing nicely, according to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I'm sure I deserved it."  
  
Every full moon they went through this ritual. It seemed to be the only way they both didn't feel badly about the previous night. Remus knew that Sirius only did what he had to do to restrain his friend in his werewolf form. Sirius knew that Remus didn't blame him for any injuries he may sustain do to any canine biting or scratching because it was the only way the four of them could be together.  
  
"Oi! Move over, you!" Madam Pomfrey cried as she bustled through with a bowl of something that was steaming.  
  
"Ugh!" Sirius reacted as he breathed in what smelled like rotten eggs mixed with decaying vegetation.  
  
"I'm going to leave you to that, mate!" he said cheerfully as he patted Lupin lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"He should be back in class tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey told Sirius as she stirred the mixture.  
  
"Cheers," Remus said dryly as he eyed the steaming potion.  
  
"Cheers, mate."  
  
Sirius gave a little wave and left the infirmary to tell the others of Moony's condition.  
  
True to her word, Remus was back in class the following day. Myra gave him a questioning look as he sat down across the aisle in Potions the following morning. He didn't return the look but instead concentrated on arranging and rearranging the ingredients in front of him.  
  
She had noticed his absences the previous year, but hadn't dwelled on them. Sirius, James and Peter were missing classes also. She had assumed it was some sort of Marauder business. But now as she looked at him more closely she realized that he looked very pale and had a few thin scratches that looked like claw marks. She frowned slightly as she thought of what prank that Marauders had been up to this time. Didn't they realize that their pranks were hurting their friends? She thought of Peter's unfortunate change of skin pigment the first day of school. Of course it had been able to be reversed, but she couldn't help brooding over what might happen next time, if it couldn't be reversed.  
  
"Ms. Nightingale?" A voice suddenly boomed.  
  
"Y-Yes?" she stuttered.  
  
"I was just asking about the properties of invisibility potions. Please pay attention. One point from Ravenclaw."  
  
Professor Wickle gave her a reproachful look and she immediately turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Right. As I was saying...,"  
  
The Professor continued to lecture and she tried to pay attention, but her thoughts kept drifting to Lupin and his strange scratch marks. She decided she'd leave it be. If he wanted to tell her he would, she reminded herself. 


	4. Chocolate

IV: Chocolate  
  
Throughout the next couple weeks Myra and Remus could be seen at what came to be their usual table in the library three to four times a week. Sirius, James and Peter teased him endlessly, but Remus insisted that he was merely keeping up with his homework. Myra also got her fair share of teasing from Lily and her Ravenclaw roommates, but she also maintained that all she wanted was good grades and that nothing was going on between her and Remus. And, nothing was. Even if Remus wished otherwise.  
  
For within the last few weeks, he had really grown to like her company, grown to see her as more than a friend. He felt almost as comfortable around Myra as he did around his fellow Marauders, and that was saying something. The problem was, of course, he didn't know how she felt about him. He didn't know if she felt shivers up her arm when their hands brushed together as they reached for the same book. He didn't know how to tell her that he did. He just didn't know how to tell her that her smile sustained him during those long and tedious Potions essays; that he still heard her voice while he was lying in bed at night.  
  
Of course he knew nothing would ever come of his feelings for Myra. Even if she felt the same way as he did, he was sure her feelings would change as soon as she knew the truth about who he was. What he was. Who would love something like him? He asked himself. But Myra, she's different! One part of him insisted. He wished he could believe that part of him. He wished he could have faith in Myra and trust her, but years of putting up walls and keeping secrets had taken their toll. It was hard, too hard, to take down the walls that had been erected for so many years.  
  
"Alright, Remus?" Myra asked him from across the library table, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
He nodded and gave her a faint smile.  
  
"Did you hear about Holly Hatching?" she asked softly.  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"Her parents were killed just last week."  
  
"Death Eaters?"  
  
Myra nodded, her hands suddenly shaking.  
  
Remus reached across and took one of them in his own larger hand.  
  
"I just...I can't believe it. She's in my house. I never thought that those things would happen to people I know. It could be any one of us!"  
  
"No," Remus said softly, "You know Dumbledore has protected the castle. We're safe here. Safe from Vol-"  
  
"Don't say his name."  
  
"Myra, you of all people should appreciate that not saying his name only increases fear of him. We need to not be afraid to say his name. Not be afraid to strike back."  
  
Myra was filled with admiration for Remus. Once again she wished she had his courage, his steady hand and level head.  
  
He pulled back his hand and picked up his quill.  
  
"Now, don't you worry about things like that. There are far more important things to worry about. Like what Professor Wickle is going to say when he reads this disastrous Potions essay," Remus said with a smile.  
  
Myra smiled, happy to be talking about lighter subject matter. She just felt like it was too much sometimes. When it was too much, panic would seize her chest and steal her breath away. She thought of her own family. Her parents living their muggle lives, oblivious of this Dark Lord that had come to power. Oblivious that wizards were being killed every day. They were blissfully ignorant of the fact that Lord Voldemort's next target would be muggles.  
  
She gave an involuntary shiver, causing Remus to look across the table at her, a slight frown between his eyes. His hand disappeared beneath the table to reappear holding a bar of chocolate.  
  
"Chocolate?" he offered, breaking off a piece.  
  
"No thanks," Myra shook her head.  
  
"It helps sometimes." He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes that she couldn't possibly say no to.  
  
"Alright," she agreed.  
  
As she let the chocolate melt in her mouth (it really did help), she couldn't help but be grateful to have a good friend like Remus Lupin.  
  



	5. Ensnared

V: Ensnared  
  
"Myra, come on!" Lily whined.  
  
"Lil, I really can't. I've got to finish this Herbology research."  
  
Lily sighed loudly as she watched her friend resist her best pleas to come with her to Hogsmeade. Lily really wanted to go shopping in Hogsmeade, but everyone knows that shopping is no fun by yourself.  
  
"We haven't used our open campus privileges yet! You know we can now go to Hogsmeade any time we want?"  
  
"All the more reason to go when I have less homework."  
  
"It's a Sunday My! How can you do homework on a Sunday?"  
  
"Very easily, like this," Myra said with a slight smile.  
  
"You know...," Lily said slyly, "James mentioned that him and the boys might be dropping by Hogsmeade later on. Maybe we could meet them in Three Broomsticks."  
  
"That would require us actually going to Hogsmeade though," Myra pointed out.  
  
"Exactly. So, grab your cloak and purse and let's go! You know you can't say no to Sirius."  
  
"I can so!" Myra insisted, but she packed up her Herbology homework nonetheless, swearing to do it as soon as she got back.  
  
"Meet you in the Great Hall in ten minutes," Lily waved as she hurried towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Okay," Myra agreed as she went the opposite direction to Ravenclaw tower.  
  
Meanwhile in Gryfifndor tower, the Marauders were lounging in the common room. Sirius was reclining in an armchair in front of the fireplace, his feet sprawled over one of the arms. He looked around the common room, bored. His eyes fell on a few fifth year girls that were watching him and he smirked as they blushed, giggled and turned away simultaneously. James lay on the floor in front of him, toying with the snitch while Peter sat beside him, enthralled. He had learned not to cheer after numerous dirty looks from Sirius but he still clapped silently. Remus sat on the armchair opposite Sirius. He had his legged curled underneath him and was quietly reading his text on Defense Against the Dark Arts while nodding occasionally. Every once in a while a piece of hair would fall into his eyes and he would tuck it behind his ear subconsciously.  
  
All four looked up as Lily barged into the tower, half out of breath.  
  
"Alright Evans?" James called as he tucked the snitch into his pocket quickly.  
  
She nodded and went towards him.  
  
"You boys coming to Hogsmeade?" she asked.  
  
James looked up at Sirius as if asking permission.  
  
"Might as well," Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I should really finish this Defense Against the Dark Arts reading...," Remus said without looking up from his book.  
  
"That's what Myra said too," Lily said, "But I managed to convince her to come."  
  
"Well, I guess I could spare a few hours." Lupin tucked the book away and James and Sirius smirked.  
  
"Well, if Myra is going, then Moony's going," Sirius teased, getting up from his armchair.  
  
"That's not it at all," Lupin said defensively.  
  
"Sure Moony," James chuckled.  
  
Peter had already climbed to his feet and was halfway up the stairs when James called after him.  
  
"Oi! Peter!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring down our cloaks will ya?"  
  
"Sure," Peter nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"You really shouldn't order him around like that," Lupin said, a slight frown forming.  
  
James shrugged and got up.  
  
"He likes it."  
  
"He does not, James. You're just lazy," Lily said, but she said it with a smile.  
  
James wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the tip of her ear.  
  
"Stop that," she murmured. "I have to get ready."  
  
"You look gorgeous," he replied.  
  
She blushed but swatted him away to go grab her cloak and purse.  
  
Myra heard them before she saw them. She would recognize Sirius' laugh anywhere.  
  
"Alright Myra?" Lily called, looking up the stairs at her friend.  
  
"Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said, suddenly aware of five people looking at her.  
  
"It's not a problem," James said with a smile.  
  
Myra and Lily hooked arms, leaving the boys walking behind them.  
  
Within half an hour they were sitting comfortably in The Three Broomsticks sipping butter beer (or gulping it in Sirius' case) while James told a joke he had heard from the Gryffindor Beater. They all laughed, Sirius much louder than everyone else.  
  
"Maybe you should slow up there, mate," Remus said softly as Sirius finished off his fourth butter beer an hour later.  
  
"Naw, isall good," he slurred.  
  
Myra giggled and Lupin gave Sirius a disapproving, but amused look.  
  
"Oh, I've got to go!" Myra said suddenly and stood up.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's almost five and I want to nip to Scrivernshaft's to get a new quill before it closes."  
  
"Would you like me to come?" Lily offered.  
  
"No, I'll just be a minute."  
  
"We'll wait here," Sirius said.  
  
"Like you could go anywhere else," Lupin said mildly with the trace of a smile.  
  
James snorted with laughter into his butter beer and Sirius shot him an annoyed (albeit confused) look.  
  
Myra wrapped her cloak around her as she went outside into the crisp fall air. Even though it was only the end of September, it was getting cool at nights. She walked briskly past the post office which had already closed and Honeydukes where a few Hogwarts students were shopping. She could see the sign for Scrivernshaft's Quill Shop up ahead and picked up her pace.  
  
Suddenly a figure in a black cloak stepped into her path. She came quite close to bumping into them.  
  
"Excuse me," she said irritably and made to go around them.  
  
"Not so fast," the figure in the cloak said in a low voice. An arm reached out towards her and she gave a scream and ran out onto the road. She looked behind her and saw three more figures in cloaks closing in on her. Beside her one more came closer. The initial figure she had almost bumped into laughed sinisterly. She immediately pulled out her wand and turned around rapidly as they closed in on her.  
  
"What do you want?" she shouted much braver than she felt.  
  
"Don't you know?" asked one figure.  
  
"We want little mudbloods like you out of our schools," another figure said loudly.  
  
"But-"she started to say something, but all she could think of was, how did they know? How could they possibly know that she wasn't wizard born?  
  
"Expelliarmus!" one of the cloaked figures shouted and Myra's wand went flying to her left.  
  
"Crucio!" another shouted and Myra felt blinding pain. She heard shrieks of pain but did not recognize them as her own. She collapsed to the ground seeing stars. Please be over, please be over, she chanted desperately in her own head. And then, it was. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a blur of figures and lights.  
  
"Silencio!" she heard someone shout who sounded a lot like Lily.  
  
She struggled to get up but collapsed again, breathing quickly. At once someone was at her side, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.  
  
"Come on!" Sirius shouted as he pulled her out of harms way.  
  
"My wand!" Myra gasped as she saw it still lying on the ground, forgotten.  
  
"Accio wand!" Sirius summoned, and handed the wand to Myra before half dragging her out of the middle of the circle of Death Eaters.  
  
"Apparate to the Shrieking Shack," Sirius instructed once they were far enough away from the ensuing battle.  
  
"But they need our help!" Myra argued, looking behind her at Lupin, James, Peter and Lily. Two Death Eaters lay on the ground, apparently stunned while another was levitated in the air. The last Death Eater Myra could see was duelling with James and Remus. They had him cornered and Myra looked away.  
  
"They'll be fine," Sirius said, "We're in no state to do anything useful."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Myra resigned.  
  
Seconds later they were both in front of the Shrieking Shack. Leaning on Sirius, she made it up the stairs.  
  
"Wait here," he instructed while he disappeared into another room, stumbling slightly from the alcohol consumed earlier.  
  
She collapsed on the old couch, relieved to be out of danger.  
  
Sirius appeared a short while later with a wet face cloth. He ran it over her face gently. If the situation had been different she would have been elated at being so close to Sirius, but as it was she was struggling to keep consciousness.  
  
"You're burning up," he murmured.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked, becoming aware of her surroundings. "I thought this was haunted."  
  
"It is, just not how you think. I can't really explain. Are you alright?" Sirius asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"They did the Cru–"  
  
"Cruciatus Curse," Sirius finished grimly. "We saw."  
  
"How did you know to come?" Myra asked, confused.  
  
"We didn't. We..uh..," Sirius paused, looking extremely embarrassed. "We got kicked out of the pub. I threw up on the floor and Madam Rosmerta kicked us out."  
  
"Lucky," sighed Myra. She didn't want to think about what may have happened to her if they hadn't arrived when they did.  
  
Sirius didn't reply because at that instant James, Lily, Peter and Remus all apparated into the room with a loud crack.  
  
"Myra!" Lily cried as she enveloped her friend in her arms.  
  
The tears Myra didn't know she had been holding back came forth in a rush.  
  
"Lily, it was awful," she said in between sobs. "They were surrounding me."  
  
"I know, I know," Lily said reassuringly as she rubbed Myra's back.  
  
"You're hurt!" Myra exclaimed, suddenly noticing the blood across Lily's forehead.  
  
"It's nothing," Lily said quickly and reached up with her robes to wipe it off.  
  
"Here." Sirius handed her another face cloth which Lily took gratefully.  
  
"What happened back there?" Myra asked as it all came back to her in flashes.  
  
"Five Death Eaters had you cornered," Remus said quietly from behind her.  
  
"You could have been killed!" Myra exclaimed.  
  
"We would have been, had we not had the element of surprise," Remus said grimly.  
  
"They weren't expecting five other wizards to show up," James said, shaking his head.  
  
"Lily performed silencing charms on them so they couldn't utter any hexes or curses, which was quite clever I might add," Remus said, glancing over at Lily. She reddened.  
  
"I only saw four of them," Myra said suddenly, "Where did the fifth go?"  
  
"I tranfigured that one into a spoon," said James a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Show off," Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't been so totally smashed, you might have been able to transfigure a few Death Eaters yourself," James replied.  
  
Sirius fell silent.  
  
"He was only joking," Remus said quickly, trying to make amends.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sirius said with a shrug. "But may I remind you that you only came upon Myra because I was so smashed?"  
  
"He's got a point," Myra agreed. She started to get off the couch with help from Lily who was still holding the face cloth to her forehead. Her vision went blurry as the blood rushed to her head and she stumbled.  
  
"Easy girl," Lily said softly as she steadied her friend.  
  
"We should get her to Madam Pomfrey," Remus said as he stepped around the couch to take Myra's other arm.  
  
"You should go too," James said to Lily, motioning to her forehead.  
  
"It's fine," Lily said distractedly, all her attention on Myra.  
  
"It doesn't look fine. It's still bleeding, Lil."  
  
"Fine, I'll have her check it out," Lily agreed, tired of arguing.  
  
"So, we'll apparate to outside of Hogwarts?" Peter asked.  
  
The other five nodded wearily and with a loud crack they were gone.  
  
"You should talk to Dumbledore," Remus said from Myra's bedside half an hour later.  
  
"What would he do? He has no authority outside of Hogwarts. He can't control Death Eaters in Hogsmeade," Myra replied.  
  
"Maybe not, but sometimes it helps to talk about these things," someone said from behind Remus.  
  
Myra looked up to see familiar sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Myra said, relieved to see the headmaster.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, if you would excuse us," Professor Dumbledore said in his usual warm manner.  
  
"Of course," Remus said abruptly and got up from where he had been sitting.  
  
"So, Myra," Dumbledore said as he sat down beside her. "Please tell me what happened."  
  
She reiterated the evenings events as Dumbledore sat patiently beside her, nodding every once in a while. When she was done, he gave a bit of a sigh.  
  
"Professor, how did they know I was muggle-born?" Myra asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm not sure. They could have been a Legilmens," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
  
"A mind reader?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "They could have extracted the feelings of rejection that certain members of the Wizarding Community force you to endure. Or, they could have even extracted a memory. Another, more alarming, theory is that there is a spy in our midst who has been feeding information to Voldemort and his followers."  
  
"Someone at Hogwarts you mean?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, deep in thought.  
  
"You are very fortunate that your friends arrived in time, Ms. Nightingale. The Cruciatus Curse has been known to drive those who are forced to endure it to insanity. You say they defeated five Death Eaters?"  
  
Myra nodded.  
  
"Quite remarkable," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Quite remarkable indeed."  
  
On that note he rose in a bustle of robes and the faint jingling of metal against metal. He nodded warmly towards Myra and left the hospital wing. 


	6. The Notice

VI: The Notice

When Myra left the hospital wing later that evening (after being examined and re-examined by Madam Pomfrey) she went straight to Ravenclaw tower. Herbology was still lingering in the back of her mind, threatening to reach out with it's tendrils and strangle her into studying. 

She gave the password (Boogerwich), and climbed through the door. Immediately she was taken aback by the swarm of people by the door. 

"What's going on?" she asked Leah Prentice, her roommate. 

"Haven't you seen the notice?" 

"No, what notice?" Myra asked, standing on tiptoe to try and see around the crowd of people in the common room. 

"Dumbledore has forbidden visits to Hogsmeade!" 

Myra groaned inwardly. This was her fault. If she hadn't been attacked…_It would have been someone else_, a voice inside her said. 

"That's awful," Myra said, pretending that she thought it was the most unjust rule ever. 

"No, there's more," Leah said excitedly. 

Myra looked at her expectantly. 

"To make up for no more Hogsmeade visits, there's going to be a Winter Formal!" 

"A what?" 

"Apparently the heads of house were trying to arrange for a Winter Formal but the Professors wouldn't go for it. Now that Hogsmeade is forbidden, they've changed their minds. Go see!" Leah encouraged, pushing her roommate forward. 

Sure enough, there were two notices, one under the other. The first one was the notice about the new rule forbidding any students to go to Hogsmeade without a teacher escort. The second below it was enchanted to glow orange and green. 

"Winter Formal, December Seventeenth. Upper year students only," Myra read aloud. "They're getting The Hags to play?" 

Leah nodded excitedly beside her. 

"Wow, they're pretty big aren't they?" 

"Apparently they owe Dumbledore a favour," Leah said knowingly. 

"That only leaves us a couple months to get ready and find someone to go with!" 

"Then you better get started," Leah said, eyes sparkling in anticipation. 

Myra left Ravenclaw tower to go find Lily. Perhaps she knew more about this since she was Head girl. 

She had no sooner started descending the staircase then she saw Lily coming up the staircase parallel. 

"Lily!" she called out. 

"Myra! I was just coming to see you!" Lily called back. 

"Have you seen the notice?" 

Lily and Myra both hurried up their respective staircases so both girls stood together on the landing. 

"How are you feeling?" Lily said immediately as she hugged her best friend. 

"I'm fine, now. How about you?" 

"Madam Pomfrey took care of it. Now, what about the notice?" Lily asked, eager to talk about the Winter Formal. 

"You knew about this the whole time and didn't even tell me?" 

"No, no," Lily said quickly, "We were trying to plan it but it really didn't look like it was going to happen." 

"Until…" 

"No, I'm sure that's not it," Lily said, taking her friends hand in her own. 

Myra just shrugged. 

"In any case, this should be a good excuse to get dressed up," Lily nodded enthusiastically. 

"Right. I just have to find someone to go with…" Myra looked around, as if expecting her potential date to come around the corner at any second. 

"You'll find someone. Who wouldn't want to go with you?" 

"Sirius?" Myra suggested with a smile. 

"I bet he would go if you asked." 

Myra gave her a look of disbelief and laughed. 

"Right. _The_ Sirius Black would go with Myra Nightingale. Good one, Lil." 

Lily frowned at her friend. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Besides, Sirius is just like any other boy. He's just a big dolt underneath his handsome and somewhat sexy exterior." 

Myra raised an eyebrow. "This is your boyfriend's best friend we're talking about." 

"Doesn't stop a girl from looking," Lily retorted, a coy smile gracing her face. 

Myra giggled and then gave a groan as she remembered her Herbology homework that was still sitting in her room. 

"I should really go and-" 

"Study?" her best friend finished. 

Myra nodded sheepishly. Lily gave an exaggerated sigh. 

"If you must." She waved her friend towards Ravenclaw tower and turned towards the staircase she had been ascending earlier. 

"I'll talk to you later," Myra called after her. 

"You better! Don't let that Herbology eat you alive!" 

Lily made her way to Gryffindor tower from the West Side of the castle, humming the latest Hags song as she went. 

She gave the Fat Lady the password ("Marshmallow Creamulus") and entered through the doorway after the portrait had swung open. 

She was met inside by the usual fluster of Gryffindors, only this time they were all crowded around the message board. 

She scanned the common room quickly for James, but didn't see him. She gave a quick look around before sneaking up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. 

She gave a quick knock which received a "Come in," in response. 

As she opened the door, loud music filtered out. Lily quickly stepped inside, closing the door tightly behind her. 

"Do you have to keep the music so loud?" she yelled over screaming guitars. 

"Yes!" Sirius yelled back from where he was lying on his bed shirtless playing air guitar. His black cat Ophelia lay beside him playing with the shirt he had discarded. 

James reached for his wand and turned the music down with a flick of his wand. 

"You'll turn it down for her, but you won't for me?" Lupin complained from where he was trying to concentrate on the Defense Against the Dark Arts reading that had been interrupted earlier. 

James shrugged and then looked over at his girlfriend. "Everything okay?" he asked Lily as she stood there taking in the scene. 

There were clothes and records thrown on every inch of floor space it seemed. A path had been made from the door to each of the four beds but even that was threatening to close in with the mess. Remus' bed alone had been made. The rest were in various states of messiness, with Sirius winning (his sheets weren't even on his bed but in a pile next to it). Various music and Quittich posters graced the walls including The Tornados, The Hags, Led Zeppelin and The Doors. 

"Would it kill you to do a few cleaning spells?" she asked, surveying the mess. 

James ran his hand through his hair nervously. 

"It might," Sirius said in mock seriousness. "We have no idea what's under the first layer of junk. It could be an infestation of Flobberworms." 

"Everything okay?" James asked Lily again. 

She picked her way over to his four poster bed. "It's fine. I was just going to talk to you about the Winter Formal." 

"You saw the notice?" 

"So it would seem." 

"What notice?" Peter asked from his bed where he was practising colour changing charms on his reluctant pet toad Flubbers. 

"Don't you read?" barked Sirius. 

"There's a Winter Formal December seventeenth," Remus said, ignoring Sirius' comment. 

"Oh, are we going?" asked Peter expectantly at James. 

"Well, _we're_ not, I was rather hoping to go with Lily. But the lot of you should. Dumbledore got the Hags to play," James said, looking over at Sirius who was a fan. 

"Really?" Sirius looked impressed. "Still, isn't this just one of those excuses for girls to get dressed up and giggle? Present company excluded of course," Sirius added quickly seeing the look on Lily's face. 

"You're just afraid you won't get a date," Remus said, knowing all too well that Sirius could go with any witch he desired. 

"We need dates?" Peter suddenly piped up. 

"Well, you don't _need _a date," Lily said, "But we hope everyone will at least consider bringing someone." 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"What?" Sirius yelled. 

The door opened slowly and a girl's head appeared. Lily recognized her as a fifth year Gryffindor. 

"Uh…Sirius," she said nervously. 

"Yeah?" Sirius looked over at her sharply. 

"Would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?" 

James and Remus regarded Sirius with mild expressions of amusement while Peter gaped slightly at the girl, unable to believe that his friend didn't even have to leave his bed to get a date. 

"I'm not going," Sirius said abruptly. The girl stammered a reply that no one could quite make out then shut the door. 

"You're not going?" Remus raised an eyebrow. 

Sirius shrugged. "I don't like to make commitments. Especially two months in advance. Who knows what might happen between now and December seventeenth?" 

"Well, suit yourself," Lily said, getting up off James' bed. "I'll see you in class," she said to James and kissed him a quick goodbye. 

"Bye!" the rest of the Marauders called after her. It wasn't everyday, after all, that a beautiful girl graced their dormitory. 

"You blokes better go to this," James said menacingly. "I won't be the only one coerced into this lame excuse for girls to get dressed up." 

With a flick of James' wand the volume was once again raised to the highest level, much to the chagrin of Lupin who still hadn't finished his Defense Against the Dark Arts reading. He finally gave up and laid on his bed staring at the canopy above thinking of the Winter Formal, or more specifically, Myra dressed up for the Winter Formal. Before long he was sound asleep, dreaming of late nights of dancing and public drunkenness. Ahh, school dances…   
  
"Have you seen the notice?" Myra asked Remus excitedly as she sat down at the chair across from him and began pulling things out of her bag. 

"Notice?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"The notice about the Winter Formal, you prat!" 

He smiled in amusement at how excited she was. 

"Ah, that." 

"So?" she asked expectedly. 

"So what?" he replied. 

She looked like she might jump out of her chair, climb over the table and hit him. 

"Are you going?" she asked impatiently. 

"Oh, uh," he fumbled. He was flustered all of a sudden. "I don't know." 

"Are you?" he asked after a few seconds of her looking at him expectedly. 

She nodded. 

"With whom?" he asked, trying to sound casual about it while thinking uncharacteristically violent thoughts consisting mainly of, _I'm going to kill whoever asked her. _

"Oh, I don't know yet." 

He couldn't help but feel relieved. 

"Do you have anyone in mind?" he prodded. 

She suddenly turned a light shade of pink, and decided that now was a good time to pull out her book and start studying. 

"Well?" he asked. 

"Well, there is someone I was thinking of." 

"Anyone I know?" Remus casually interrogated. 

"Yes, you could say that." 

"Are they in seventh year?" 

She nodded. 

"In Ravenclaw?" 

She shook her head. 

"Gryffindor?" 

She nodded her head, only slightly. 

He was suddenly at a cross-roads. What if it was him? He wanted nothing more than to take Myra to the Winter Formal, but there would be questions and he wanted to be nothing but honest with her. He would want to tell her where he went each month, what he turned into. Who he really was. 

Then, another even more terrifying prospect came into his mind. _What if it wasn't? _What if she was madly in love with James, or Peter or Sirius? _Well, it's not Prongs you prat, _he told himself, _He's dating her best friend. And it can't be Peter can it? He definitely doesn't seem like her type, _he decided. _But what about Padfoot? No, it wouldn't be Padfoot. He's the kind of bloke that those giggling fifth years fall for, not sweet intelligent Myra. Who else did that leave?_

"Do I share a room with them?" Remus asked, half dreading the answer. 

"I don't think I want to play this game anymore." Myra said quietly. 

"Okay," Remus replied, half of him relieved and half of him so damn curious it was killing him. 

"So," Myra said, suddenly businesslike. "If I were a kappa, where would I breed?" 

"Well," Remus said in mock seriousness, "I would suggest that you would first get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, find some candles and chocolate, and-" 

Remus never got to finish what else a kappa would need for breeding because Myra was suddenly beating him across the arm with her Care of Magical Creatures textbook. They both laughed, glad that the subject of the ball was behind them. For now.   
  



	7. A Little Less Conversation

VII: A Little Less Conversation  
  
Most of October went by quickly while the green leaves on the trees turned to brilliant orange, yellow and red. Students fell into study habits (or the habit of not studying as was the case with James and Sirius) and routine ruled.  
  
That being said, James was surprised one evening when he came back from doing rounds as Head boy to finding Sirius with a pretty brunette on his bed. He was so accustomed to Sirius being without a girlfriend that he didn't even think to knock.  
  
"Whoa!" James said, spotting the two of them in deep lip lock. He immediately backed out to the sound of "Knock, will ya?"  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" James demanded as he sat down in the common room opposite Remus.  
  
"It was more amusing this way," Remus replied mildly. "Besides, I've been waiting for them to be done for half an hour now. All I want is my Transfiguration textbook." He looked longingly at the stairs leading to his now-occupied dormitory.  
  
"I doubt they'll be done anytime soon," James said, wistfully regarding the fire and wishing it was him and Lily in the room instead of Sirius and some anonymous brunette.  
  
"Who was that, anyway?" James asked suddenly.  
  
Remus gave a half shrug. "The latest flame."  
  
"I give it a week," James said with a smile.  
  
"I give it..." Remus paused as the brunette stormed out of the room and down the stairs. "Four seconds."  
  
"Sandra!" Sirius called after her, pulling on a shirt.  
  
"You win, mate," James said, getting out of his comfortable armchair.  
  
Sirius scowled at both of them before retreating back up the stairs. Remus folded up his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and motioned for Prongs to follow with a motioning of his head.  
  
Sirius sighed as he heard a polite knock outside the door that could only belong to Remus.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Alright Padfoot?" James asked as he and Lupin entered the room.  
  
Sirius shrugged and laid back on his bed. Ophelia leapt onto his chest and he stroked her absentmindedly.  
  
"Who's Sandra?" Remus asked, referring to the brunette who had stormed out two minutes earlier.  
  
"Just a girl," Sirius replied. "Another girl. She reminded me why I haven't bothered with girls all year."  
  
"Care to enlighten us?" Remus enquired politely. He retrieved his Transfiguration textbook from his bag and set it beside him on the nightstand.  
  
"Okay, but you're going to think I've lost my mind," Sirius started reluctantly.  
  
"It's too late for that, mate," James said with a grin. Sirius returned it briefly before returning to his point.  
  
"Well, just now with Sandra for example. What happened was I wanted to talk to her. Just talk to her and she...er..."  
  
"Didn't want to talk?" Remus supplied helpfully.  
  
Sirius nodded. "I just am getting tired of always fooling around with girls. I suddenly need something more. Need someone to talk to. I know it sounds weird...," he trailed off and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Aww, our ickle Sirius is growing up," James teased.  
  
"I don't think it sounds weird," Remus said quietly ignoring James' comment. "Well, maybe weird for you who never seemed to have a use for girls except to use them for," he hesitated, "things other than talking."  
  
"You know, Padfoot," James said, suddenly serious, "If you need someone to talk to..." He trailed off, knowing that he didn't need to continue. Sirius understood.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, "I know. Thanks."  
  
There was a bit of a silence where the three Marauders seemed to be in their own thoughts. Sirius finally broke the silence.  
  
"You know," he said with a pointed look at Moony, "Sandra's free now."  
  
Remus chuckled and threw a pillow across the room at his friend.  
  
"You need a woman, mate," James agreed. Remus gave an aggravated sigh.  
  
"I don't need anything," Remus retorted. "Girls just complicate things. Life is complicated enough for me right now."  
  
"I don't know, Moony," James said suddenly pensive. "Sometimes things with Lily are so simple. Sometimes when we're together everything else just goes away and I end up wondering how I ever got on without her." He paused, suddenly self-conscious. "Sorry, I'm being a sap."  
  
"Naw," Sirius shook his head, causing his black hair to fly across his eyes. "You know we're all envious of what you and Lily have. Things are really falling into place for you two. I bet she's a handful in the sack," he added. James gave him an obligatory dirty look before grinning and throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Speaking of in the sack," James cut in, "You may want to consider locking the door next time."  
  
"Honestly, I wasn't planning on that happening," Sirius said, reddening.  
  
"It must be so hard for you Padfoot," Remus said with a dry smile. "Anytime you want to talk to a girl she throws herself at you. Perhaps I could give you lessons on how to make girls not attracted to you. I seem to be quite good at it."  
  
"Oh I don't know about that," Sirius said coyly. "I overheard some Gryffindor girls talking in the common room the other night. They seemed to be quite attracted to a certain werewolf I know. I'm sure if you asked them to Winter Formal they'd die of giggling or excitement or something."  
  
"Nice try, but I don't buy it. In any case, there's only one girl I seem to have my eye on at the moment."  
  
"Myra?" James speculated.  
  
Remus shrugged and made a non-committal sound.  
  
"I guess that solves who Moony's asking to Winter Formal."  
  
"No, not Myra," Lupin said softly.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I just...I'd want to tell her everything and I'm not ready for that. You blokes and Peter are the only ones that know."  
  
"You don't need to tell her anything to get a little action at Winter Formal," Sirius said a bit crudely with body language that does not need to be described here.  
  
Remus laughed. "It really is all about action for you sometimes, isn't it?"  
  
"What can I say?" Sirius held up his hands and gave a charming smile.  
  
"Save that smile for the ladies, action hero," Remus said as turned to his Transfiguration textbook.  
  
Sirius laughed and went back to stroking Ophelia while James reached for his own Transfiguration textbook. Sometimes homework just didn't do itself.


	8. Passages

VIII: Passages

"Please turn to page three hundred and forty four," Professor McGonagall instructed in her usual brisk manner. The class did as they were told and she continued.

"For the rest of the year we will be focusing on turning humans into animals. This is very complex magic and will take a lot of practice." The class groaned simultaneously. "Most of you have already mastered turning humans into objects," she glanced pointedly at James and Sirius, "So this will not present as much of a challenge."

They grinned at each other, knowing that this would not present much of a challenge at all. After all, they could already change themselves into animals at will. How much harder could other people be?

"Right then. Please spend the rest of the class reading the chapter. Next class be prepared to practice on your classmates."

The class fell silent as they read the history and methods of this complex transfiguration.

"You know, mate," James whispered to Sirius beside him, "It's been a while since we've been in Hogsmeade."

"Why, I think you're right," Sirius replied in mock amazement.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Avoiding Transfiguration reading. Are we thinking of stepping out for a butterbeer or two?"

"We are," James said with a mischievous smile. It was no secret that he loved creeping out of the castle under his invisibility cloak. The thrill of danger got his blood racing every time.

"Do you think Rosmerta will serve us now that Hogwarts students aren't allowed in Hogsmeade?"

"Only one way to find out," James replied with that same grin.

Sirius nodded, thinking of how nice it would feel to be able to stretch his legs outside of the castle walls. The last time he had been out had been the full moon two weeks ago and he hadn't been able to relish it the way he had wanted to. Remus had been especially rough in werewolf form and had forced Sirius to be rough in return to contain him.

"I'll talk to Peter, you talk to Moony?" James suggested.

Sirius nodded, then motioned James to be quiet as he had noticed Lily looking over in their direction from across the room. He grinned and waved at her and she rolled her eyes in return then went back to the assigned reading.

Later that evening the Marauders found themselves in a familiar tunnel under the school heading towards Hogsmeade.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Remus asked irritably.

"Because we're not supposed to?" Sirius supplied.

"Because we can?" James suggested.

"Because we want butterbeer?" Peter piped up.

Remus sighed but didn't say anything. He was secretly pleased to be out of the castle for some fresh air. It had been too long.

"Ahh, here we are."

The Marauders breathed the crisp night air in deeply. They exchanged secretive smiles before throwing off the invisibility cloak and strolling towards The Three Broomsticks.

Madam Rosmerta looked up as they walked in. Her granddaughter, Mademoiselle Rosmerta was cleaning off tables lazily with her wand from near the bar.

"Back again?" Madam Rosmerta asked with scorn but the boys couldn't help but notice a smile in her eyes.

"You know you have the best butter beer around," Sirius smiled.

"If it's so good then perhaps you'd best try not to throw it up this time around," she replied.

"We'll look after him," Remus promised.

"Alright," she sighed and got four butterbeers from behind the counter.

Her granddaughter looked over shyly at the older boys before Madam Rosmerta ushered her into the back to help with the dishes.

Remus chuckled quietly to himself.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking around as if to locate the source of Remus' amusement.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"No, what?" Sirius asked again.

"I just find it amusing how the girls seem to swoon over you, Padfoot."

"She wasn't swooning!" Sirius retorted. "She could have been looking at any one of us!"

"She was looking at you," James informed him, taking a sip of his butter beer.

"Well, it's not like I ask for it," Sirius sputtered.

Remus just shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Peter?" James asked, looking down the bar at his friend. A smile had crept onto Peter's face and he was even more dazed than usual.

He nodded eagerly and then finally disclosed, "I have a date for the Winter Formal."

"Well done!" Sirius congratulated him with a slap on the back.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Lupin asked, smiling encouragingly at him.

"Virginia Goyle," he answered.

"Ooh, be careful there mate," James cautioned.

Peter looked at the other two apprehensively.

"Her older brother's a little overprotective, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Remus said, shooting the other two a warning look.

Peter just shrugged and went back to his butterbeer.

"Two down and two to go," James said gleefully as he looked over at his single companions.

"Rubbish," Sirius muttered. Remus stared at his butterbeer, his thoughts his own.


	9. Checkmate

IX: Checkmate

One particularly rainy Wednesday in November Myra and Remus found themselves in the library studying together as per usual. Suddenly Myra looked up and asked, "Is Sirius going to the Winter Formal with anyone?"

"I don't know," Remus shrugged, "Why?"

"No reason," Myra answered quickly and put her head down again to disguise the red that was threatening to creep up to her ears.

All of a sudden it hit Remus. She wanted to go with Sirius. It was Sirius she wanted, not him.

"You want to go with him?" he asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"No, I don't have a chance in the world," Myra said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Come on! We're talking about _the_ Sirius Black that every girl wants to go with. He's definitely out of my league," Myra laughed, looking up at him shyly.

"Myra," Remus said, returning her gaze, "You are definitely not out of his league. If anything, you're too good for him."

Myra chose not to reply to this last remark as she was getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Would you like me to.. er.. mention your name? Suggest he ask you?" Remus asked awkwardly, wondering what he was getting himself into. The hopeful look on Myra's face answered his question. He realized he would do anything to make her happy, even if that meant going with another to the Winter Formal.

"Would you?"

"I'll do my best," Remus replied, giving her a forced smile.

"Oh thank you Remus!" Myra exclaimed and gave him a kiss on the cheek across the table before gathering up her books.

"No problem," Remus muttered.

Remus broached the subject with Sirius that evening over a game of wizard chess.

"So, going with anyone to the formal?" he asked casually, studying the board.

"I hadn't even thought," Sirius admitted, moving his pawn forward. "The whole thing seems a bit silly, but I suppose the girls like it. How 'bout you, going with anyone, mate?"

Remus shook his head as he moved his white pawn forward.

"You know who you should go with?"

"Who?" asked Sirius, concentrating on his next move.

"Myra Nightingale."

"Who?" asked Sirius again as he moved his bishop forward.

"You know, Myra," Remus said impatiently.

"Lily's friend?" Sirius looked up briefly at Lupin before going back to the game.

"Yes. You know, she's quite pretty and smart and witty and..."

"Why aren't you going with her then?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Weelll.." Remus replied slowly while moving his knight, "There's someone else she would rather go with."

Sirius looked up with a look of comprehension, "Ahh... I see. Tough luck mate."

Remus shrugged, "No big deal. I think you would have a good time together though."

"Are you serious? You want me to ask Myra to the ball when you obviously want to go with her?"

"I didn't say that!" Remus insisted.

Sirius smirked. "It's a little obvious you fancy her, Moony."

"Well, she'd probably have a better time with you, and-"

"That's not true," Sirius interrupted, "She'd have a great time with you. You can be a lot of fun once you throw caution to the wind."

Remus threw him a quick smile before taking out one of Sirius' bishops with his knight.

"It's just not a good idea," he said seriously. "Girls don't go out with blokes who are... well, guys like me."

"If that gets in the way of a girl going out with you then she's not worth going out with," Sirius replied with a slight frown. Remus had nearly taken out all of his pawns.

"Well just think about it, okay?" Remus asked as he prepared to checkmate Sirius' king.

"Fine, fine," Sirius agreed in frustration as he tried to find a move that wouldn't endanger his king. Finally he moved his queen to take Remus' bishop, accidentally leaving his king open for Remus' queen to behead.

"Checkmate," Remus said with a slight smile and got up to leave.

"Hey," Sirius said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"If I go with this girl-"

"Myra," Remus interrupted.

"Right. If I go with Myra, will you still come? It won't be any fun without you Moony, you know that."

"Sure, I'll come," Remus agreed reluctantly and gave a forced smile.

"Great," Sirius grinned mischievously, "We'll make sure this ball isn't boring."

Remus groaned audibly. He knew what that meant and it hardly ever meant the Marauders staying out of trouble. He left Sirius at the chess table and headed to bed.


	10. Reparo

X: Reparo

Over the next few days Sirius saw Myra in a different light. If this girl was good enough for Lupin, who had never seemed interested in a girl before, he knew she must be special. He marvelled that he had never noticed the way sunlight caught her long dark blonde hair and made it shine. He was surprised he had never noticed her smile or her bright blue eyes. While before she had always been "Lily's friend", she was now taking on her own identity before his eyes and he liked what he saw.

He sat with her during potions, leaving Lupin sitting by himself and a little disgruntled. He was pleased when she looked at him with a surprised smile.

"Hi," Sirius smiled.

"Hello," she replied cautiously, not quite sure what had prompted this new seating plan.

"Remus tells me you're quite the potion's master, so I thought I could maybe snag a few tips."

"Er... sure. I can try," she said, glancing quickly behind her at Lupin who suddenly appeared deeply interested in the grain of wood on the table that he kept staring at. Remus glanced up just as Myra turned her attention back to Sirius.

"I thought you were always quite good at potions," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"There's always room for improvement," Sirius replied cheerfully as he started measuring out the ingredients for the Sleeping Draught potion.

Myra shrugged as she continued to measure her own ingredients, every once in a while glancing over at the handsome boy beside her. She noticed he let his dark hair fall in his eyes only to run his fingers through it again and so the cycle repeated. She didn't realize she was staring until he shifted his attention towards her, causing her to knock over her vile of 'Essence of Wormwood' in a weak attempt to disguise her obvious attraction to him.

The rest of the class naturally turned to stare when her vial hit the floor with a loud crash, causing her to turn an even deeper shade of red if that was possible, as she was blushing quite deeply to begin with.

"_Reparo_," Sirius said, a smile playing at his lips as he fetched her vial from the floor.

The potions professor, Professor Wickle, had hurried over with a new vial of 'Essence of Wormwood' when he heard the crash and was now helping Myra to clean up the spilled substance.

"Everything alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "It's not like you to be sloppy, Myra."

"I..uh..yeah..I'm fine," Myra managed to sputter.

"It was actually my fault," Sirius offered. "I knocked it over while reaching for the peppermint extract."

"Well, be more careful Sirius!" Professor Wickle scolded as he hurried to help another student on the other side of the room.

"You didn't have to do that," Myra said in a low voice.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm used to being in trouble. You could call it a natural gift."

Myra couldn't help but smile at the truth in that.

They finished the rest of the potion relatively error free and carried their finished potions to the front of the room in small glass vials.

"How'd you make out there, mate?" Sirius asked Remus as they passed one another.

"Er..." Remus looked down at his potion which had turned a peculiar shade of brown instead of the faint purple it was meant to be.

"You must have added too much wormwood," Myra supplied helpfully.

"That must have been it," Lupin agreed quietly.

The truth was, he wasn't paying that much attention to concocting his potion. His attention was focused on another lab bench, the one with his former lab partner. He was struggling to come to grips with the situation. One voice in his head reminded him that he took the initiative and asked Sirius to go out with Myra. The other voice, which was winning right now, told him that if Sirius was a real friend he wouldn't be so outwardly flirtatious and friendly with Myra in front of him. He wasn't a jealous person by nature, but right now he was struggling not to be cross with Sirius.

"Are you going to be in the library tonight?" Myra asked him on their way up the stairs out of the dungeons.

"No, I've...er...got some stuff to do," Remus lied.

"Oh, ok," Myra said, visibly disappointed. "I'll see you later then."

She turned a corner and she was gone.

"Coming to the Quittich game tonight, right?" Sirius asked Remus as he watched Myra walk away.

"Of course," Remus replied, glancing over at Sirius who seemed a little over cheerful.

"Good, it will be Slytherin versus Gryffindor. James is a little worried."

"He's always worried before a game though," Remus replied. James was the Gryffindor

chaser and the Marauders never missed a game.

"I'll see you there, then," Sirius waved and turned down the corridor towards Transfiguration.

Lupin nodded and ran a hand through his loose hair which was getting quite unruly. _Time for a haircut,_ he thought to himself. He'd have to stop by and ask Lily if she would mind charming his hair again to stop the growth. She was so brilliant at charms that he had asked her last year if there was a charm to stop hair growth. It wasn't that his family was particularly poor, but he didn't like to bother his mother with silly expenses like hair cuts when Lily could just as easily charm his hair.

He was glad James had grown up in the past year and asked Lily out. They were so good for each other. James had taken cues from Lily on humbleness and his arrogance had faded considerably. On the other hand, she had learned to loosen up a bit and not strive for perfection when it was clearly unattainable.

Remus found his foul mood sifting away as he walked through the castle doors and down towards the lake. He kicked at the fallen leaves enjoyably and smiled at a fifth year Gryffindor he recognized who was nervously talking to a fourth year Hufflepuff, no doubt asking her to the Winter Formal.

He stopped in his tracks when he recognized a certain couple snuggling up against a tree. _Missing class again Prongs?_ He thought to himself. He didn't mean to intrude on their private moment but couldn't help but gaze at Lily and James fondly through the sandy hair that kept falling into his eyes.

Lily was running her hands through James' hair as he sat with his head on her shoulder. He was reading to her from Quittich Weekly and pointing out the various strategies excitedly, every once in a while looking up into her emerald eyes to make sure she was paying attention. She smiled with the patience of someone who wasn't particularly interested in Quittich but more interested in the person reading to her. She smiled down at him and nodded every once in a while. She glanced up and noticed Remus standing against a tree across the lawn. She smiled over at him and he returned the smile before dusting the fallen leaves off his robe and walking back towards the castle, musing on the good fortune of his friends and wondering about his own fortune.

Myra stifled a yawn as she packed up her Potions books. It was eleven and she really had been meaning to go to bed early tonight. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check if that book on invisibility potions was back in the library. She crept around the library stacks, trying to locate the Potions section she was looking for. She suddenly giggled. Someone had fallen asleep in the Potions stacks. Their knees were curled up and they looked so peaceful nodding off. Still, Myra didn't envy the neck cramp they would have in the morning if she didn't wake them up. She tiptoed beside them and knelt down.

She at once realized who the dozing Potions student was.

"Remus?" she whispered, prodding him softly with her wand.

"Wha?" he looked up at her confused. His light brown hair fell into his eyes and he tucked it behind his ears in a tired movement.

"It's eleven. You fell asleep," Myra told him gently.

Comprehension crept onto his face and he flushed, embarrassed that she was the one that had found him. Myra stood up and reached her hand out towards him. He took it gratefully and stood up. He smoothed out his robes and then grabbed his books which had fallen behind him.

"I thought you had stuff to do tonight," Myra said suddenly as they walked towards the corridor.

Remus glanced over at Myra and saw the hurt in her eyes that she was trying to conceal in her voice.

"I did," he replied quickly.

"You're lying," she accused softly.

"Look, Myra..." He drifted off, struggling to find the words to tell her the truth. He decided to leave out the bit about how seeing her with Sirius made him insanely jealous and gave him urges to cause his best friend bodily harm and substituted it with, "I suppose I just thought you'd rather spend time with Sirius."

"Sirius?" Myra raised her eyebrows. An amused smile came onto her lips, making Remus feel quite foolish.

"Well, you two were getting along well today in potions," he pointed out.

"I also get along well with Lily but you don't see me running off with her and ignoring you. You're my friend Remus and I like spending time with you. You make homework bearable."

Remus rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't," Myra said shortly and shot him a grin.

Remus smiled back, glad to have their comfortable companionship intact. It seemed to be the best he could hope for and that was all right for the time being.


	11. Of Potions and Proposals

XI: Of Potions and Proposals

Sirius looked up from his breakfast of eggs and ham at the flurrying of wings. The owls were entering the Great Hall delivering the morning mail. A snowy white owl dropped the Daily Prophet for Remus and waited until he gave it three knuts before spreading its wings and taking flight. Across from him, Lily was grinning as three owls carefully dropped a large parcel in front of her. It landed in her eggs, but she didn't seem to notice.

"What's that, Lil?" James asked suspiciously.

"My sewing machine."

"Whatcha sewing for?" Peter asked through a mouthful of toast.

"I'm making my own dress for the Winter Formal," she replied. "I'm going to charm my sewing machine to do all the work."

"Brilliant," Remus nodded appreciatively.

"What's that?" Peter asked suddenly and all heads turned to look at Sirius who was holding some parchment in his hand.

"A letter from Mum," he replied darkly.

"I thought she disowned you," Remus said, a slight frown forming as his eyes flickered over to Sirius' letter beside him.

"Oh she did," Sirius replied nonchalantly. "She only owls when I've done something particularly bad or when Regulus has done something particularly good."

"And what has little Reggie done this time?" James asked, glaring across the hall at the Slytherin table where Sirius' little brother was sitting.

"Nothing," Sirius muttered as he finished reading the letter. "Don't worry about it."

He scrunched the letter into a ball and threw it on the table. He drew his wand and muttered "_Incindio_." The letter went up in purple flames which quickly died, leaving ashes on the table.

"Show off," James said playfully. Sirius went back to his breakfast and the rest followed, quickly forgetting about his letter.

* * *

James and Sirius were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch after Transfiguration when Sirius became aware of Regulus walking along down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"I'll meet up with you later," Sirius said quickly and walked towards his brother briskly.

James nodded and descended the marble staircase, not noticing Sirius grabbing Regulus by the robes and pulling him into a deserted corridor.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" His brother exclaimed as Sirius pushed him into a wall. Sirius easily overpowered his younger sibling and grabbed his throat with one hand and his hands with the other.

"Interesting letter from Mum today," Sirius growled.

"What are you talking about?" Regulus gasped.

"So, her little Reggie wants to be a Death Eater, is that right? Must make you happy to see them so proud after being in my shadow for so long."

"No, that's not it," Regulus said. He looked like he was going to say more, but thought better of it and shut his mouth.

"What the hell are you playing with? People are going to _die_, Regulus. Voldemort is murdering muggles and wizards in cold blood. You want to be a part of _that_?" He spat the last word and stared at Regulus in disgust.

Regulus stared back at him defiantly and then looked over Sirius' shoulder quickly, his eyes widening. Before Sirius had a chance to react, a sharp pain shot through his body, from his shoulder down to his toes. He dropped Regulus and fell to the ground. He shut his eyes against the blinding pain, but to no avail; it continued to shoot through him making his muscles spasm. It finally died away and Sirius started to get up only to be kicked back down. He looked up into the grinning face of Avery, a sixth year Slytherin.

Avery kicked him again, hard in the ribs. Sirius struggled to regain his breath and desperately wished that his wand hadn't fallen out of his robes and been kicked down the corridor. Avery cast a spell Sirius didn't recognize and the room started spinning. He felt nausea grow in the pit of his stomach and tried to close his eyes against the spinning room. Another hard kick in the ribs forced his eyes open again, this time to see another Slytherin, Rockwood, glaring down at him.

"This will teach you," Rockwood sneered before pulling Sirius to his feet and punching him in the lip. Sirius tried to block another punch from Rockwood but the strange spinning sensation wouldn't stop and he had trouble co-ordinating his movements. A warm, wet feeling down his chin told him that his lip was bleeding. He could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and his nose was throbbing after a few punches. He fell to his knees despite his desire to remain standing, remain strong. The three Slytherins stood in front of him, laughing at the fallen Gryffindor. Regulus had a strange expression on his face, somewhere in between pity and loathing. Footsteps were heard echoing through the empty corridor adjacent to the one they were in and the Slytherins turned their heads in apprehension.

"Come on!" Regulus shouted and the three Slytherins scurried off like cockroaches away from a light, leaving Sirius lying alone on the cold marble floor.

* * *

"You seen Sirius?" Remus asked James as they finished their lunch of tune casserole.

"He was right behind me, and then he said he'd meet up with me later," James replied with a half-shrug. "I'm sure he's fine."

"It's just not like him to miss lunch that's all," Remus said uneasily.

"We could check if he's in our room," Peter suggested. "It has been an hour."

"Alright, let's go," James agreed and the other two followed him out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

They opened the door to their room to see Sirius sprawled on his bed, bleeding from the nose and lip.

"You look like hell," James observed, an eyebrow cocked.

"What happened?" Remus asked quickly. All three crossed the room to Sirius' bed.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but his swollen lip made it hard to understand what he was trying to say. They caught enough jumbled phrases to piece together that he had been cornered by Avery and Rockwood after he had been questioning Regulus.

"Wait, Regulus a _death eater?_" Remus asked in disbelief.

Sirius gave a dull nod from his bed. James gave a low whistle and shook his head.

"We've got to get rid of these bruises," James said matter-of-factly. "If McGonagall sees these, she'll ask questions and we don't really want her to know that Padfoot might have instigated it."

"Good point," Remus said thoughtfully.

"How are we going to get rid of those bruises?" Peter asked, motioning broadly to Sirius.

"I don't know," James admitted.

"Wait –"Remus started, "there's this potion Madam Pomfrey uses that makes bruises and cuts disappear. They still hurt a bit, but you can't see them."

"Well, mate, you're shite at potions and I'm not much better," James said glumly.

"I could try," Peter said eagerly.

"No," James, Remus and Sirius said simultaneously. Peter turned a bright shade of red and went to sit on his bed.

"Hold on. What about Myra?" Remus suggested, "She's brilliant at potions."

James shrugged. "Owl her and ask then."

Remus scribbled a quick note and gave it to James' tawny owl, Alexander.

They waited a few moments, then there was a pecking on their window. Alexander fluttered in, a note on his leg.

_Remus, _

_Of course I'll make the potion. Is Sirius okay? The best one would be 'Bruisebegone' but it requires Phoenix's tears which are only in Wickle's private stash. Not that I'd recommend breaking in there, but this really is the quickest, most effective potion I can find. I'll bring the rest of the ingredients and meet you at Gryffindor Tower._

_Myra_

Remus read it aloud and looked up to see James already grabbing his invisibility cloak.

"Be careful," Remus cautioned. James nodded and then he was gone. The door squeaked open and closed again, apparently on its own accord.

"Peter, go wait for Myra outside," Lupin instructed and Peter left without a question.

"Thanks," Sirius croaked from the bed.

Remus didn't reply. He didn't need to, he knew Sirius would have done the same for any one of them.

Ophelia leaped onto Sirius' bed from her perch on his dresser and licked the blood off his face with her pink tongue. When she was done, she mewed softly and curled up on his chest. Sirius stroked her, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs from where Rockwood and Avery had kicked him.

"You do look like hell," Remus said after a while. Sirius started to smile but then winced and closed his eyes.

"Still spinning," he murmured.

"That will wear off," Remus said reassuringly even though he wasn't entirely sure it would.

After what seemed like ages, Peter came back with Myra behind him. She gasped when she saw Sirius.

"How long will it take?" Remus asked briskly, referring to the potion.

"Twenty minutes?"

He nodded, sat on his bed cross-legged and watched her work. She really was in her element when it came to making potions. She opened, poured and corked vials so quickly that Remus became uneasy.

"You're sure you can do this?" he asked, worry scrawled across his face.

Myra gave him a look and he fell silent, leaving her to her work.

She didn't turn around from where she was sitting on the floor when the door creaked open and only started when a beaker of Phoenix's tears seemed to appear out of nowhere. Remus had to smile at the look of surprise on her face which was quickly replaced with annoyance when she remembered James' invisibility cloak.

She scowled at him and then used a dropper to add three drops of Phoenix's tears. The cauldron in front of her hissed and started to steam before settling down into a translucent shade of blue. The four boys looked at her in anticipation.

"Okay," she said finally. "It's ready."

Peter gathered Ophelia in his arms while Myra poured the 'Bruisebegone' into a cup she had brought with her. Remus stayed on his bed and observed every move she made, every once in a while glancing over at Sirius who still appeared to be under the influence of Avery's spell, as he was trying to sit up only to collapse back into his pillow.

Myra sat beside Sirius on the bed and tilted his head up gently with her left hand. With her right, she poured the contents of the cup down his throat.

"Swallow," she instructed and he did. Then, like magic (which of course it was), the bruises and cuts faded into his skin and he was back to his regular handsome self.

"Thank you," he said softly and she suddenly realized how close she was to him. Her left hand was still resting behind his head while her other had come to rest on his chest, the cup forgotten on the nightstand. There was a moment when he was staring into her green eyes, and she into his grey ones, then he blinked and the moment was gone.

"Right, I'd better clean this up," Myra said quickly and stood up. Peter helped her gather ingredients into her now clean cauldron. James grinned at having his Padfoot back again in one piece.

"Thank you," James said to Myra over his shoulder as he walked towards Sirius. Myra just nodded, not accustomed to being the centre of attention. She swept out of the room before Remus could say thank you, gone as quickly as she had come.

* * *

The ball was quickly approaching, and every day it seemed Lily was making it her personal mission to remind Myra of this very fact. Likewise, James was 'helpfully' reminding Sirius and Remus.

"Lily, I just may not find someone to go with," Myra said for what seemed to be the twenty seventh time.

"You haven't even asked anyone!" Lily replied in exasperation.

"Well, there's no one I particularly want to go with," Myra shrugged. This was perhaps not entirely true. There was a certain dark-haired Gryffindor she had her eye on, but she blushed and grew queasy at the very idea of asking him.

"Okay, fine," Lily finally resigned, "Go alone, see if I care. In the meantime I need to make sure the prefects are doing their jobs and don't you have Herbology?"

Myra glanced quickly at her watch and stood up abruptly. It was a good thing she wasn't too far from the greenhouse. She ran half the way and arrived out of breath. The only seat left was beside Sirius, which she thought a little odd, but she took the seat and pulled out her Herbology book.

"Books and wands away," Professor Sprout instructed. "Pull out your dragon hide gloves. Today we will be working with Dragonsnappers. They are carnivorous plants, and a bite could be lethal. Today you have the pleasant job of muzzling these little guys so they will not bite when I later need to groom or cultivate them."

Professor Sprout walked up and down the aisles, handing a potted Dragonsnapper to each pair. Myra eyed hers with distaste. It looked similar to a muggle venus fly trap, only with beady little eyes sitting atop it's small head. There were about a dozen little heads, all moving in different directions and snapping at each other.

"This looks like fun," Myra muttered as Sirius pulled on his gloves.

"Why don't you try and hold them while I harness them?" Sirius suggested. He picked up the small harnesses that looked suspiciously like elastic bands except for the fact that they were silver and had a faint glow.

"Alright," Myra said reluctantly. She studied the plant for a moment, trying to ascertain the best angle at which to grab the heads. She reached out for the small head closest to her and held its mouth shut with her index finger and her thumb while Sirius slipped on the harness.

"That wasn't so bad," she said triumphantly. Sirius nodded and glanced sideways at her. He suddenly reached out and swept back a piece of her hair from her face.

"They were trying to get it," he said, waving towards the Dragonsnappers which were now snapping more fervidly.

"Oh, thanks," Myra said and pulled her wand from her robes. She pulled her hair into a bun in one fluid motion and stuck in her wand to hold it in place. Sirius studied her for a moment before turning his attention towards the vicious plant in front of them.

"Let's try another one," Myra said quickly, very aware of how Sirius had been studying her.

She reached out to capture another Dragonsnapper but the one beside it swept down and bit her, though the gloves absorbed most of the pressure. She pulled her hand back quickly and studied the plant again, not noticing that Sirius was studying her at the same time. She reached in again only to pull her hand back seconds later as two Dragonsnappers bit her.

"Here, let me try," Sirius said and handed her the silver restraining devices. He reached in delicately and easily grabbed one of the Dragonsnappers. Myra quickly pulled on the harness and they both pulled their hands out.

"See?" he said with a smug look.

"So, do you always get what you want?" she asked, half-teasing.

He shrugged, "Usually."

"Must be nice."

"Well, my life isn't always a picnic," he replied a little darkly.

"I wouldn't imagine so, I was just saying that it seems like you always get any girl you have your eye on."

"I hope that continues, as I have my eye on one in particular and am hoping she will go to Winter Formal with me," Sirius said slowly as he grabbed another Dragonsnapper. Myra quickly harnessed it.

"I'm sure she will," Myra replied, a little disappointed as although she hadn't actually planned on asking Sirius to Winter Formal, the thought was in the back of her mind.

"There's only one way to find out," Sirius said knowingly. Another two Dragonsnappers were harnessed. Sirius held another Dragonsnapper in his hand, dodging the one adjacent to it that seemed quite livid. Myra put the harness on and was going to pull her hand out when Sirius spoke.

"So, will you go with me?" he asked. He felt strangely nervous as if it was the first time he was asking someone out.

Myra turned towards him quickly, forgetting that her hand was still in amongst the pot of Dragonsnappers, five of which were still snapping with a vengeance.

"Ow!" She shouted as two bit her.

"Easy...," Sirius said softly and put her hand in his. "Will you?"

"Did Remus put you up to this?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, of course not," he said quickly. "Well, he may have suggested it but I assure you the invitation is coming of my own free will. I want to go with you, will you go with me?"

Myra nodded and a smile crept on to her face.

"Good," Sirius nodded to himself, satisfied.

They muzzled the other Dragonsnappers in silence, every once in a while stealing glances at one another. At the end of the class Sirius walked her to Ravenclaw tower.

"So, I'll see you," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you," she replied and watched as he turned down the hall before bursting into the common room and rushing upstairs to tell her roommates who had just asked her to Winter Formal.

* * *

The news of Sirius and Myra going to formal together spread like wildfire, even by Hogwarts standards. Since Sirius was the most eligible bachelor in seventh year, more than a few witches were annoyed with Myra for snagging him.

"You already have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed to one Slytherin who had insulted her in the hall, claiming Sirius shouldn't be going with a mudblood, but a pureblood like her. The Slytherin walked away with her nose in the air, leaving Myra staring at her in exasperation.

Of course, not all witches had been upset. Quite a few had been happy for Myra, Lily included. After Myra had told her Ravenclaw roommates, she went down to the Quittich pitch where she knew Lily would be watching James practice.

"Guess who asked me to Winter Formal?" Myra asked eagerly, her face flushed from running most of the way.

"Who?" Lily said, smiling.

"Sirius Black!" Myra squealed, unable to contain her giddiness.

Lily looked back at her with an expression of confusion, not what Myra had expected. "Sirius? I thought James mentioned Remus was going to ask you."

"Remus? Why would Remus....," Myra trailed off and Lily watched as comprehension crept onto her face. "Oh..," she said softly and sat down beside Lily in the stands.

"I'm sorry, My. I didn't mean to tell you, it just slipped," Lily apologised and slipped a hand over her best friend's shoulder.

"I should have known. I've been an idiot," Myra said, staring down at her feet. She paused and then, "I can't believe I asked Remus to ask Sirius..." She groaned when she realized that Remus had suggested that Sirius go with her to Winter Formal.

"Hey," Lily said softly, "Sirius wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to go with you, and Remus wouldn't have suggested it to Sirius if he didn't want you to go with him."

Myra nodded distractedly.

"I feel awful."

"Don't. You're going with Sirius Black to Winter Formal!" Lily exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face. Myra couldn't help but grin back at her.

Her face suddenly fell.

"There's only a couple weeks until formal! What am I going to wear?"

Lily laughed and told her not to worry about it, that she had taken care of it. Myra looked at her in confusion but Lily just shushed her and told her to go back inside before she froze to death. It had in fact started snowing and Lily pulled on her mittens and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Myra smiled gratefully at her friend before heading inside, countless thoughts swimming inside her head.

* * *


	12. Raving Ravenclaws

XII: Raving Ravenclaws

"A pinch of cinnamon? No....that can't be right," Remus muttered to himself. He had once again found himself in the library pouring over Potions homework. He wished Myra was there to help him, wished she was there just to be there with him. He scratched his forehead with his quill, leaving a small black mark. "A dash of porcupine quill? Perhaps..."

"Remus Lupin, right?"

Remus looked up into bright blue eyes. So bright in fact that they made his mouth open slightly. He nodded.

"I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. I'm Emily Ravenclaw," the pretty mouth below the bright eyes said. Remus blinked and took in the features around the blue eyes. There was really only one word to describe her: vibrant. Her blonde hair curled around her shoulders in a way that was so beautiful Remus suspected it was not natural. Her mouth was upturned in a small smile and those blue eyes were looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, I know," he said hastily. Emily was one of the last descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She was also the chaser for the Ravenclaw Quittich team and one of the best looking girls in the school. Or, so that was what most of the boys seemed to think. Remus tended not to pay much attention to girls, they complicated things.

Emily twirled a piece of blonde curl with her wand absentmindedly. Remus looked up at her, wondering what she could possibly want. Tutoring in DADA? Or perhaps she was looking for a date with Sirius? Girls seemed to think that he was Sirius' personal assistant or something. Before he could ask her what she wanted, she spoke.

"Winter Formal is coming up."

Remus nodded. "Sirius has a date," he said immediately.

She gave a bit of a laugh, a sound like a bell. Her blue eyes crinkled with her smile, Remus noticed.

"I know Sirius has a date. He's going with Myra," Emily told him.

Remus nodded, giving a wry smile. He was all too aware his friend was going with Myra.

"See, I thought that you were going to ask Myra," Emily began. She spoke evenly and Remus had the distinct impression that she had thought this through. "But, now that Sirius is going with Myra, you don't have a date."

"This is true," Remus said warily. Who was she going to ask him to go with? One of her shy Ravenclaw friends? Some of the Ravenclaw girls were so up to their noses in books they seemed to have forgotten how to socialise.

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to go with me. To Winter Formal, I mean."

"With you?" Remus asked incredulously. He realized that surprise was written all over his face and relapsed into his usual deadpan. "Sure."

"Okay then," Emily grinned at him.

"Okay," Remus replied. He gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and turned to leave.

"Emily," he called after her. She turned towards him, a motion that made her blonde curls bounce.

"Why me?"

Emily paused, considering the question. "Well, all the other boys are taken. I mean, I've tried asking about a dozen but they all have dates. You were about number fourteen on my list."

Remus nodded until Emily broke into a grin.

"I'm kidding, you git," she laughed. "You were only number five."

She flashed him a grin, her blue eyes full of amusement before she left, leaving him smiling slightly to himself. He turned back to Potions but suddenly it seemed quite trivial in comparison to going up to Gryffindor Tower and proclaiming who had just asked him to Winter Formal. Thus, he found himself outside Gryffindor Tower seven minutes later.

As he climbed the stairs to his dorm room, the smile still hadn't disappeared from his face entirely. He opened the door to the usual mess and loud music. His other roommates looked up as the door swung open and then went back to their previous activities. All except James.

"What's with you?" he asked, looking up from his Quittich Weekly magazine.

"Nothing," Remus shrugged and set down his Potions homework on his four-poster bed.

"No, no. That is definitely not nothing," James insisted, now sitting up on the edge of his bed. Sirius had also glanced up from the Transfiguration he was reading and looked at the smiling Moony with interest.

"Well, I had an interesting encounter in the library just now," Remus divulged.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, now paying attention.

"Guess who asked me to Winter Formal?" Remus inquired, a smile playing on his lips.

"Edith Shrew!" Sirius exclaimed with a laugh.

Remus looked over at him with amusement. "I hope you think I can do better than that."

"Oh just tell us," James said impatiently. He was eager to get back to the latest picks for Quittich Player of the Month.

"Emily Ravenclaw, actually," Remus said, unable to keep the smugness from creeping into his voice.

"No way!" Sirius shouted and threw a pillow at him.

"Way," Remus replied evenly, catching the pillow.

"She's incredible!" Peter exclaimed softly. He got a far away look like he had drifted into a fantasy.

"She has the most amazing... personality," James finished after a look from Lupin.

"And her breasts are huge!" Sirius was still going on. James laughed at his friends bluntness.

Remus shook his head and laughed at his friends' reactions. Perhaps this Formal thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

It was getting late as Remus watched Myra from his place at their usual table. The library was unusually empty, but they didn't mind. Less people meant less distractions. Myra pulled books out from the stacks and looked briefly at them before putting them back in their place. Remus watched her for what seemed like ages before rising from the table and going to her. He stood behind her, his breath gently caressing the back of her neck. She put the book back that she had pulled out and stood with her hands at her sides. She slowly turned to face him, so close that he could see the specks of hazel in her green eyes.

"Myra," he whispered and raised his hand towards her. He wanted to touch her hair, feel it silky in his hand. Her eyes looked into his and he thought he saw desire there, thought he saw longing. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers. Before he could pull back, her lips were on his, gentle but insistent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. They broke away, each breathless.

They gazed at each other for a moment before Remus took her head in his hands and tilted her chin towards his. She smiled faintly at him and stood on her tip toes to meet his lips again with hers. They pulled away reluctantly and Myra took a step back. She studied him quietly and then a blood curdling scream filled the air. She was screaming, panic filling her eyes. Remus started to go towards her, to comfort her when he realized she was screaming at him. She was terrified of him, and he understood why. He was transforming with the moonlight. The awful change raked through his body like a knife and he cried out. He couldn't stop himself, couldn't stop the wolf in him. He felt the familiar dizziness and darkness approaching.

"Nooo!" He shouted and sat up. Darkness surrounded him, but it was the darkness of his dormitory room. Cold sweat covered his body and the sheets that clung to him. He pulled off the sheets hurriedly and reached for the glass of water he kept at his night stand.

"You okay Moony?" came a voice out of the darkness.

"I'm fine Padfoot," he replied hoarsely.

"Sounded like a bad dream," Sirius whispered.

"It...It was," Remus replied. "I'll be fine though, go back to sleep."

"Mmkay," Sirius mumbled sleepily.

Remus rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep. When he woke in the morning the dream was still as fresh as if it had actually happened. He could still feel her kiss, still see the terror in her eyes... A sob threatened to shake through him but instead he swallowed heavily and breathed deeply, willing himself to believe that it was just a dream. It was just a dream...


	13. The Ball pt 1

XIII: The Ball pt. 1

"Is that a _grey _hair?" Remus asked Sirius as they stood in front of the bathroom mirror. They were trying to tame their hair before the Winter Formal, and it was safe to say that the hair was winning.

"Well, it's not exactly brown," Sirius replied, paying more attention to his own dark hair which he was mussing to look like he hadn't spent any time on it. "The last full moon was a bad one though," he said thoughtfully. In fact, Remus was still looking a bit peaky from the full moon a few days ago which worried him but Sirius didn't say anything. He knew Moony was sensitive about his lycanthropy.

Remus didn't say anything. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he stared at the offending piece of hair. He gave a sigh and left Sirius in the bathroom grumbling about his appearance.

James looked up as Remus entered the room and then went back to staring at his dress robes disdainfully.

"Honestly! Do they have to make them so..."

"Frilly?" Remus suggested. James nodded silently, glaring at his dress robes which were lying on the bed.

"Mine aren't so bad, actually." Remus said with a half smile. His dress robes were actually his fathers, and it seemed that frilliness wasn't the style back then.

"Well boys, half an hour left." Sirius declared as he strolled into the room.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Peter said from his side of the room. In fact, he did look a little green tinged.

"You're going to be fine!" Sirius said cheerfully and patted him on the back, prompting Peter to grab his stomach as if it were going to explode.

"It's just nerves," James said offhandedly as he struggled to pull his dress robes on. Sirius watched him with amusement before crossing the room and giving him a hand.

"So, you're meeting Emily at Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked Remus as he picked up his own black dress robes.

Remus nodded as he adjusted his robes.

"Good, I'm picking up Myra. We can go together."

"I'm picking up Virginia at Slytherin," Peter said quietly. He still looked a bit ill.

"Wormtail, you're going to be fine!" James said impatiently.

"Here," Remus said and all three looked over. Remus held out a dark red rose for Peter.

"Whoa, Moony. I thought you were going with Emily!" Sirius teased with a grin.

Remus scowled at him. "It's for Virginia. I just transfigured it from a piece of paper."

"Clever, clever," James nodded and looked around as if trying to find something else to transfigure. He grabbed something on the floor.

"Hey! That's my sock!" Remus exclaimed and tried to get it back.

"Not for long," James said with a grin. He pulled out his wand and four seconds later a long stemmed red rose was in its place.

"Smooth," Sirius grinned.

"Wait," James said, indicating the rose. Its petals retreated into the centre and soon it was just a bud. A moment later it had bloomed again. "Everlasting."

"Great, now I don't have a sock," Remus grumbled, but there was a smile on his face.

James transfigured two more everlasting roses and gave one to each Sirius and Remus.

"Time to go," Remus said, glancing at the timepiece which hung on the wall. Suddenly he was overcome by what felt like bludgers in his stomach. He took a deep breath and the four of them left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a similar scene was going on in the girls dormitory.

"Are you sure this is going to stay up?" a doubtful Sarah Finnigan asked Lily Evans.

"Yes!" Lily said exasperatedly. "I've charmed that dress three times with a sticking spell, it's not going anywhere!"

"Okay," Sarah said and pulled up her violet strapless dress.

Lily gazed proudly at her own emerald green dress. It had taken a couple weeks, but it was finally finished. She had charmed the emerald jewels on the hem of the dress to sparkle in a way that was quite much brighter than normal. Her hair was done in a casual up-do, but charmed to stay in place. She smiled at her reflection nervously before waving goodbye to her dorm mates and leaving the room. James was already waiting for her in the common room.

"You look gorgeous," he breathed as he took in his girlfriend's appearance.

"Is that for me?" Lily asked, pointing to the forgotten rose he was holding on to. He blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Yes, yes it is. It's everlasting," he said proudly as he handed it to Lily.

She smiled at him and kissed him quickly before motioning that they should go.

"Take care of my best friend," she called down the hall to Sirius. He flashed her a grin that did nothing to ease her fears.

"She'll be fine," James said reassuringly as he patted her hand.

"Well, you know his reputation...," Lily argued.

"Don't worry. Padfoot will take care of her, and I'll take care of you." He slipped his hand around her waist and lead her down the stairs. She sighed and surrendered herself to his care.

* * *

"Breathe, Moony," Sirius said in a low voice.

Remus looked over at him sharply.

"You look like you're going to faint."

"I'm fine," Remus insisted, but reminded himself to breathe nonetheless.

They waited somewhat impatiently for Emily and Myra to appear from the Ravenclaw dormitories. A couple other boys had arrived and were leaning against the wall with Sirius and Remus. They nodded at each other in camaraderie. The door suddenly opened and four girls filed out. Remus didn't recognize the first one, but the second one was Leah, Myra's roommate. Behind Leah was Myra.

Remus felt his breath catch in his throat. _Breathe_, was all he could think frantically. She was dressed in a strapless velvet navy blue dress. Her usually straight hair fell into loose curls that fell along her shoulders gracefully. Remus' eyes fell down her dress to scattered stars that sparkled at him, entrancing him.

"You look beautiful," Sirius told her, stepping forward. He offered her the everlasting rose which she took, blushing. She blushed further when he leant down to kiss her hand before escorting her down the stairs. He winked at Remus who smiled back before shifting his attention towards the door once again.

Emily Ravenclaw had stepped through, picking up her long cornflower blue satin dress as she went. She gave Remus a grin before taking the rose he offered and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You look beautiful," he told her, which was the truth. The blue in the dress accented her already bright blue eyes. Blue ribbon was intertwined in her long locks which ran down her back in curls.

"Shall we?" she asked, taking his arm.

"We shall."

* * *


	14. The Ball pt 2

XIV: The Ball pt. 2

When the couples first entered the Great Hall, they were taken aback by how Lily, James and the prefects had transformed it. The hall tables were gone, replaced with smaller round tables scattered around the room. On each table, which seated six, was a vase with three everlasting roses (transfigured by James). Overhead, Dumbledore had enchanted the ceiling to reflect the evening sky. Stars sparkled brightly above them, setting the mood. At the end of the Great Hall was a stage, presumably for The Hags. In front of the stage was a large dance floor. At the other end of the Great Hall, the staff table was replaced by a large table with refreshments. The teachers had put charms on the refreshments to avoid them being spiked, as the Marauders found out early on when Sirius tried to pour Fire Whisky in the punch only to have it spat back out, all over his robes. Dumbledore chuckled quietly from across the room, obviously having anticipated this moment.

The first hour went relatively smoothly. All couples danced to _The Hags_ and even the teachers seemed to be having a good time. Dumbledore danced with anyone willing, hopping around and looking quite sprightly for his age.

Myra found herself conversing easily with Sirius despite her earlier fears that her tongue would tie up and leave her speechless.

"I like your dress," Sirius said, standing with her near the refreshment table, pointing to the navy blue ensemble.

"Thank you. Lily made it for me, actually, as a Christmas present. It's charmed to make the stars sparkle. She said she was going to actually make them move into constellations but ran out of time."

"I see one constellation," Sirius said and traced a finger down Myra's stomach, leaving a tingling sensation.

"Which one is that?" she asked, looking down.

"Canis Major... That –"he pointed to the brightest star, "is Sirius." He grinned at her. She smiled back, knowing that Lily had enchanted that constellation on purpose just for her.

"Care to dance?" he asked, motioning towards the dance floor. Myra nodded and took his hand shyly.

Across the room, Remus watched as Sirius took Myra onto the dance floor. He felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach every time he saw Myra and Sirius together and desperately wished he could make it go away.

"Hey," Emily said softly. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head gently towards her own. "Eyes here."

"I'm sorry, I..," Remus started.

"Don't apologise, just make it better," Emily replied simply. She took his hand and lead him on the dance floor. Remus tried desperately to keep his eyes on his own date and not on his best friend's but he felt his gaze drifting in their direction.

"What do I need to do to keep your attention?" Emily asked playfully.

"It's not you – "

"I know," Emily replied with a confidence that reminded him of Sirius. "I know you have other things on your mind, but I wish I could somehow make you forget about those."

Remus didn't reply, but instead focused his attention on her blue eyes.

"Why didn't you ask her?" Emily asked him suddenly.

"What?"

"Why didn't you ask Myra to Winter Formal?" she asked again.

Remus felt colour rising in his face. "It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about a boy liking a girl?" Emily asked, tilting her head coyly.

Remus just stared at her. How could she talk about his deep feelings for Myra in such a flippant manner? On the other hand, she had a point. Why was he making everything so complicated? He felt his gaze flicker over to Myra and Sirius again, as if trying to see what was so complicated.

"You know," Emily was saying, and he turned his attention back to her. "I think I have a way to keep your attention."

"What's that?" Remus started to say but was interrupted by the sensation of Emily's lips against his. His eyes widened before closing and surrendering himself to the sensation. He felt himself kissing back and wondered briefly what he was doing. This wasn't the girl he had wanted to kiss earlier. On the other hand, this did feel quite nice... He broke away finally and looked down at Emily, confusion written all over his face.

"You looked like you could use that," she shrugged. He smiled at her, suddenly overcome with gratefulness for her company.

"Thank you," he said softly. "You've been wonderful about this whole thing."

"Don't mention it," she said, suddenly shy. "You know, I've liked you since fifth year."

"Really," Remus replied mildly, trying to think back to fifth year.

Emily nodded, "I saw right through James and Sirius and their charades, but you were different – "she paused, "You wouldn't stop them, but you never outright supported them either."

"I wish I had stopped them sometimes," Remus said quietly, thinking back to James humiliating Snape countless times while Remus looked on, unable to speak up.

"You can't change the past," Emily said, and Remus got the impression that she was convincing herself as much as him.

"So, you've liked me since fifth year and never said anything?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. He tried to look into her eyes, tried to read her expression, but her expression remained the same, constant amusement.

"I'm saying something now," she smiled. "I'm not always this forward, you know. I meant to get to know you last year, but things got complicated."

"What's so complicated about a girl liking a boy?" Remus asked innocently, smiling.

She grinned at him. "You're right, there's nothing complicated about it. That's what I realized. I'm tired of watching you across the room when you don't even know I exist. So, now you know."

"Now I know," Remus repeated softly. He vaguely realized that he hadn't looked over at Myra and Sirius for the past ten minutes and congratulated himself mentally. The song had ended, he realized abruptly, and he lead Emily off the dance floor. He looked across the room and met Myra's eyes. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile. He saw her say something to Sirius and then started to walk towards him, oblivious of the other couples on the dance floor. Remus started, and his thoughts raced frantically. Outwardly, though, he was the same composed Remus Lupin that everyone had grown accustomed to.

"Having a good time?" Myra asked when she had arrived in front of him.

Remus nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, they're really good," she said, motioning to the stage where The Hags had started playing again, a lively number.

"I'm going to go dance," Emily said quickly and flashed him a forgiving smile before leaving him alone with Myra.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Myra said quickly, blushing, "I didn't mean to.."

"Oh, no. We're not _together_ in that sense," Remus immediately replied.

"Oh, okay. I was just afraid she thought I was trying to steal you away," Myra said with a small laugh.

Remus didn't say anything. He wished she would steal him away, even if just for a moment. As if reading his thoughts, she motioned towards the door. "Would you like to get some air?"

He nodded and they walked out the door together. Myra threw a look back towards Sirius but he was busy talking to James about something. Scheming, no doubt. The cold air enveloped them quickly and Myra shivered involuntarily.

"Here," Remus said and gave her his cloak which he had grabbed on the way out from where it had been draped over his chair. She thanked him before pulling it around her, the wool hugging her bare skin.

"Sirius is treating you well, I hope?" Remus asked, glancing towards her as they strolled through the snow-covered gardens.

Myra laughed. "Of course! Everyone seems to be just waiting for him to... I don't know. Treat me badly, I suppose, but he really has been a gentleman. I promise."

"He just... "Remus scoffed his foot on the pavement, considering the best way to say what he was trying to say. "He sometimes has a habit of... not really using girls, but – "He paused, "Forgetting about them, I suppose."

"No need to worry, Remus. I have not been forgotten for the time being. I'm sure I will be, as soon as formal is over, but I will worry about that when the time comes. For now I am just having a good time."

Remus felt a wave of guilt for not leaving well enough alone. He just didn't want to see Myra end up like Sandra, or the many other countless girls. She stood out for him, sparkled like the stars on her dress. He couldn't stand it if Padfoot didn't see her the same way.

"Emily treating you well?" Myra asked suddenly out of the silence.

Remus considered the question. "Yes, she's quite wonderful."

Myra grinned. "She's something else, isn't she? I sometimes wonder if she shouldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor."

Remus nodded in agreement. She did seem to have this confidence about her, this disregard for reason that reminded him of his Marauder friends.

"She's liked me since fifth year," Remus said distractedly, still trying to believe what she had told him earlier.

"I know," Myra nodded.

Remus looked over sharply. "You know?"

"I share a room with her," Myra laughed at his reaction. "I remember her being very un-Ravenclaw, swooning over you in fifth year. The rest of us teased her, pushed her to talk to you, but she wouldn't. For all her bravery, she wouldn't talk to _you._ You, who are so very easy to talk to."

Myra hooked her arm through his and leaned against him

"You are too," he replied, leaning his head against hers. They walked like that until they reached the castle again.

"Your cloak," she said as she took off with some reluctance the wool cloak.

"Thank you," he nodded. "Do you have time for a dance before you get back to Padfoot?"

"I think so."

"Good."

He lead her on to the dance floor, his nerves suddenly soothed. He held her closer than he had intended but she didn't seem to mind. As he breathed, he breathed in her scent; Lilac and something else... Cinnamon, he realized. He looked down at her and was startled to see her green eyes looking up into his own. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes slightly.

"I'm lucky," she whispered.

"Why's that?"

"To have you. You're a good friend, Remus."

_Friend._ That word pained him a little. Still, if all he would ever be was a friend, was that so bad? His emotions were mixed and he wondered briefly how Emily could possibly call this simple.

"I'm happy to be your friend," he said honestly. "You're – "He struggled to find a word to describe Myra. "Quite amazing."

She raised her eyebrows up at him. "Only quite amazing?" she teased.

He smiled back. "Yes, only quite amazing."

"Well, you're completely amazing," she replied easily. He gave a bit of a laugh and shook his head slightly. A realization dawned on him.

"Myra?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Have you been drinking?"

She giggled. "No."

"Are you lying to me?"

Another giggle. "Yes."

He sighed, which prompted another giggle from Myra.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Myra?"

"Do you want some?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Remus replied mildly.

"But it tastes like cinnamon," Myra insisted.

"I _know_ what it tastes like, Myra," he said patiently, remembering the countless times the Marauders had drank the Fire whisky that Sirius seemed to conjure out of thin air.

"Oh. Oh, right." She grinned up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. If nothing else, she was endearing.

"Remus?" she said, a bit more serious.

He looked down at her again patiently.

"I like Sirius. I like him a lot."

"I know," Remus replied and smiled, sadness hinted at in his eyes.

"But, I _love_ you. I love you like I love Lily." Her eyes searched his, begging him to understand. She wanted him to understand how much he meant to her, even if it was only platonic. Perhaps more so because it was platonic love.

"I love you too," he replied after a moment. He turned his head away from her all knowing gaze and found himself looking at Sirius, who was in turn looking at them, a blank expression on his face.

"I know," Myra whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the song. When it was over, she gave him a smile and walked back to Sirius who gave her a small questioning look. She didn't say anything but took the refreshment he offered.

Myra wandered into the washroom while Sirius danced with another girl. She had settled herself in a stall when she heard the clicking of heels. Female voices echoed throughout the public washroom.

"I know, I just can't believe it," one girl was saying.

"Sirius Black with a _mudblood?_ What is the world coming to?" another voice replied.

"She's not even that pretty," a third voice conceded. "I don't know what she's doing with him."

"Probably a love potion," the first voice giggled.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, she better be careful, if she knows what's good for her. I'm not saying that I would outright hex her, but I know some purebloods that would be dying to get their hands on a girl like that. She's trying to poison the Black line."

"Oh, calm down," one girl said with a sigh, "They're only going to formal together, it's not like they're getting married."

"Well, not yet," the previous voice retorted, "But, if things get serious, I'm going straight to his mother. She'll knock some sense into him."

The other girls giggled, sharing some inside joke that Myra didn't understand. She felt hot tears on her face and brushed them away in annoyance. Why couldn't she be stronger? Why wasn't she brave enough to face them? She heard the closing of a door as the girls left. She opened the door to her stall and peered out. The bathroom was empty. She adjusted her makeup and wiped her eyes, making sure all redness was gone before going back out to join Sirius.

The band took a break from the stage and other music was played instead from a charmed record player that was enchanted to fill the room with sound. Suddenly there was a hissing sound and everyone looked around, anxious to find the source. Someone pointed up and all heads were directed to the tiny flashes of light that were zooming around the ceiling, then exploding.

"What are those?" Myra whispered in awe at the beautiful lights.

"On-fire-flies," Sirius responded easily with a grin.

She glanced at him suspiciously but he just shrugged. The tiny fireflies continued to fly around and explode, much to the delight of the crowd below. Dumbledore glanced at James and Sirius through his half-moon glasses but didn't say anything.

Remus had strolled over to Sirius and Myra and was glancing up in amusement.

"Zinko's?" he asked.

"No, we made them," Sirius replied.

"Where in Merlin's name do you find time?" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius shrugged. "Usually between one and three in the morning. Best time for not getting caught."

James had joined them and was grinning at Sirius who grinned back. Lily looked less than amused.

"What if they explode on someone?" she was asking James.

"They won't," he replied casually. "We tested them, Lil. Calm down."

"Fine," she sighed, "I guess they are kind of pretty in a firefly sort of way."

James gave her waist a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. The remaining fireflies exploded lazily and the crowd went back to dancing, drinking, talking or in some couples case, making out.

"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius suddenly asked, looking around. "I hope he didn't miss this."

"He's over there." Remus motioned towards a table where Peter was talking with Virginia. Actually, she was doing most of the talking and he was just nodding. James smiled at his friend before taking Lily's hand and leading her outside for some air.

The band took the stage again for three last songs. Remus went to find Emily while Sirius slipped his hand around Myra's waist and led her out on the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Yes, it's been a lot of fun. Thanks for asking me," she added. She considered mentioning what she had overheard in the bathroom, but thought better of it.

"I'm glad I did. You know, you should be a teacher," he said suddenly.

"Why's that?"

"I've never heard anyone make potions sound interesting before."

Myra blushed slightly, aware of her enthusiasm towards her subject of interest. "I hope I wasn't boring you..."

"Not at all," he said. "I just didn't realize there was so much to them."

She smiled. "Well, maybe if you came to class more often..."

He laughed and nodded. "You may have a point there."

They danced in silence for a moment before Sirius spoke again. "We should do this again sometime."

"I don't think there's another formal coming up," Myra answered, misunderstanding him.

"No, I meant this. You and me."

"Oh," she said softly.

"Unless you don't want to," he said quickly.

She smiled. "Of course I do. I was just taken aback."

"Ah, I see. Are you always taken aback when you get asked out?" he teased.

"It's a rare occurrence," she admitted.

"Lucky for me."

"Perhaps after Christmas then," Myra said, "We could – er - do this again."

"I would like that," Sirius replied. Myra couldn't help herself from blushing, but she was grateful that the giggles that she felt in her head didn't come out her mouth.

The night came to an end too soon. Remus walked Emily to Ravenclaw, her hand around his arm.

"Thanks for tonight," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

He gave her a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck. She unwrapped them somewhat reluctantly and looked up at him. His arms were still loosely around her waist, he realized. She stood on her toes (not easy in the shoes she was wearing), so they were nose and nose. She paused, giving him a chance to pull away. When he didn't, she kissed him lightly on the lips. She lowered herself to normal height and took a step back, meaning to walk away. As she took a step back though, he took a step forward and soon they were very close again. This time, it was he that reached her height by bending his neck slightly. His lips met hers and they kissed again, this time a little more intense, filled with need. She pulled away, her hand on his chest lightly.

"Goodnight," she smiled and gave the Ravenclaw password ("Wisdom begins in wonder").

Remus watched her disappear from sight before turning around and heading back to Gryffindor tower. He puzzled over his actions a little before reminding himself that he was thinking too much. He shook his head a little, as if to put the sight of bright blue eyes from his head. When he reached the dorm, Peter was already there but James and Sirius were still absent.

"Seen Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Peter shook his head. "You know Padfoot."

Remus frowned slightly. He did indeed know Padfoot. He went to bed, knowing that his friend wouldn't be in for at least another hour. His thoughts drifted briefly to Myra and jealously ran through body like blood. He tossed and turned before finally falling into a deep sleep. So deep that he didn't hear Sirius enter an hour later, or James the hour after that.


	15. Afterglow

XV: Afterglow 

"So, last night went well?" Remus asked a visibly cheerful Sirius as they got up the next morning. While Sirius was already up, dressed and reading on his bed, Lupin had just pulled back the hangings around the four-poster bed.

"It sure did," Sirius grinned from his bed across from Lupin's.

"Well, that's good," he replied uneasily. "I'm sure Myra will be happy about that."

"Yeah, about Myra...," Sirius said, looking up from '_Dungeons, Dens and Deserts: The Homes of the Most Dangerous Dragons'_ by Gerald Shubacker.

"What about her?" Remus asked as he pulled on some pants.

"I want to see her again," Sirius said in a low voice.

"Come again?" Remus looked up from the shirt he was buttoning.

"I want to see her again, Moony," Sirius said sheepishly.

"Of all the girls in Hogwarts, you want to see Myra again?" Remus looked annoyed.

"She's different!" Sirius insisted. "She's not like those other girls full of giggling and rubbish."

"I _know_ she's different Padfoot," Lupin said in almost a growl. "That's why I like her."

"Well, it's not like I planned this!" Sirius exclaimed defensively, sitting up and tossing the book aside.

"Maybe not, but I do find it a bit... odd... that the one girl I'm interested is the one that you just happen to fancy as well."

"Oh, come on Moony!" Sirius threw up his hands in exasperation.

"You know what I think?" Remus said slowly, trying very hard to control the anger that was uncharacteristically threatening to boil over.

"What's that?" Sirius sneered.

"I think that you just want what you can't have. And since you can have any other bloody girl in this bloody school, you want the one that I want!" He stormed out of the room, not controlling his anger any longer, leaving Sirius gaping at his usually passive best friend.

"Well, that didn't go very well," James muttered sleepily from the bed across the room.

"You're bloody right that didn't go very well!" Sirius shouted at him. "Thanks for jumping in to support me though, Prongs!"

A hand appeared between James' hangings and pulled them to one side.

"I might have jumped in if I had been sure either one of you had been right. Truth is, mate, you both have good points. I mean, would it have killed you to leave Myra to Remus? He's right, you can get any other girl."

Sirius felt his face flush uncharacteristically at James' offhand compliment.

"On the other hand," James continued, "She did seem to want to go with you, not Moony."

"So, what's your advice, mate?"

James stifled a yawn as he rolled onto his stomach. "I don't know. I just know that you shouldn't be fighting like this. You're supposed to be best friends."

"He started this," Sirius said quickly and then realising he sounded like he was twelve, relapsed back into silence.

"Come on, Padfoot," James said with a half smile. "You can't admit that maybe you're just a little bit spoiled and that you were trying to impress Moony by getting the girl he wanted?"

Sirius didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit that maybe James had hit the nail right on the head.

_Was he trying to impress Lupin?_ he asked himself.

'_Of course you weren't, you genuinely like Myra,'_ a voice replied.

'_But you only genuinely liked her after you set off to win her,'_ the contradicting voice shot back.

In an effort to shut up these voices inside his head he turned back to his chapter on _Desert Dragons and Where to Find Them. _

Myra was enduring questioning from her room mates at the exact same moment. She had waken to find them all asleep, but somehow between showering and getting dressed they had all woken up and were staring at her expectantly.

"Everyone have fun last night?" she asked, more then a little self conscious at how they were all looking at her.

"I had a wonderful time," Leah answered, a grin on her face. "And what about you?"

"It was nice," Myra replied and started to pull her hair back.

"Nice?" Anna, her fourth roommate asked.

Myra nodded. "It was nice."

"So, did he kiss you?" Leah asked, cutting to the chase.

"That's really none of your business."

"Oh, come on My!" Anna whined, "Did he?"

"Why is it so important?" Myra asked, avoiding the subject.

"You know, everyone saw you two kissing," Emily said with a sly smile.

"What? How did everyone see us? We were –"She paused when she saw what Emily had done, made her admit that Sirius had kissed her. She sighed in aggravation.

"So, he's good isn't he?" Emily grinned.

"Yes, he is quite good," Myra conceded. "A little too good..."

"Well, he's had practice My, you know that as well as I do," Emily said with a knowing glance.

"Well, there's no need to worry girls. I'm sure he'll get bored with me quickly and be back to his usual self."

"I don't think he'd do that," Leah said quietly.

"Me neither," Anna agreed. Emily studied Myra in silence, her blue eyes pensive.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to get my hopes up. Emily, how was your night?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Oh, it was fun. Remus is... Well, he's just how I thought he might be."

"Nothing short of wonderful, then?" Leah smiled.

"Yup."

As Emily went on about her night, Myra remembered the rest of hers. Sirius had been nothing short of charming, really. After the last dance, he had asked her if she wanted to go back to Ravenclaw, or if she'd rather do something else. Naturally, she had chosen the something else which had turned out to be a walk among the snow-covered gardens. They had talked about everything, it seemed. Instead of being shy around him, Myra had found it easy to talk to him. She was surprised by his eagerness to talk about anything except himself. She replayed the conversation over in her head, still fresh in her mind. . .

"Are you going home for the holidays, then?" Sirius asked.

She nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with James," Sirius replied.

"With your family?"

"No." Sirius' tone had suddenly darkened and his eyes turned downwards.

"Don't get along, then?" Myra ventured.

"Not exactly."

"My parents are divorced," Myra offered, trying to lead Sirius into disclosing his own family situation. He didn't take the bait, and instead turned the conversation towards Myra.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard on you," he sympathized.

"It's nearly always been that way, so it's not so bad. My dad lives in America now, but we still write sometimes."

"Muggles, right?"

She felt her muscles tense by habit. 'Muggle' had come to have a negative connotation for her from past experience. She answered, although hesitantly. "Yes, they're both muggles."

"I'm envious."

"'Scuse me?" Myra asked, puzzled. "You're from a pure-blood family. Why would you want to be muggle born?"

"I want to be muggle born because I'm from a pure-blood family, much like you wish you were from a wizarding family." He gave her a half smile. "We always want what we don't have, don't we?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

They walked in silence while Myra pondered over Sirius' previous statement. Finally Myra, feeling strangely brave, asked a question which had been plaguing her mind.

"Do your parents... Do they buy into the pure-blood superiority thing then?"

Sirius nodded. "Very much so. They think Voldemort has the right idea." He scoffed, showing his disgust.

"You don't though," she said, more of a statement than a question.

Sirius laughed. "Do you think I'd be here with you if I did? Do you think I'd be friends with Remus or Lily if I did?"

"I- I guess not," Myra stammered, feeling suddenly ridiculed.

"I'm sorry. I get defensive. Get tired of everyone thinking I buy into that pure-blood bullshit. They think I'm just like my stupid brother Regulus. They _wish_ I were like him," Sirius sneered.

"Why is that?" Myra asked softly, feeling him opening up to her.

"He buys into their pureblood bullshit too. They wish I did, but I won't. I refuse." He suddenly gave a bit of a laugh. Myra looked over, startled by this sudden change in tone. "If my parents knew I was walking alone with a _mudblood_..." He said the last word in contempt, but not at Myra as she was used to hearing. He said it in contempt of those who would have her ridiculed, those who would kill her for who her parents are. "If they knew I wanted to kiss a muggle born right now, they would hex me into next Tuesday."

Sirius smiled at her as he said the last part and Myra felt her stomach flip-flop.

"Well, I hope you're not just using me to rebel," Myra said, half playfully but with a serious undertone.

"No, no," Sirius shook his head. "I don't care anymore. I'm sick of caring what they think. I'm sick of playing their game. I've been playing it too long now. Too bloody long."

"I'm sorry," Myra said sincerely. "I didn't realize..."

"It's not exactly something I broadcast. Besides, the Black name does have its purpose."

"Oh?" Myra asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius laughed quietly to himself. "Never mind."

"No, what?" Myra insisted.

"It makes it easier to get girls. They think I'm loaded. Think I'm a pureblood and all that bullshit." He grinned at her as if they were sharing a secret.

"I don't think you'd have trouble getting girls if your last name was anything else," Myra divulged. "The way they get over you, it's funny." Myra forgot momentarily that she was one of those girls that got funny over Sirius Black. As they were walking in the quiet garden she felt as though they were just two teenagers, not shy Myra with _the_ sex god, Sirius Black.

"I think so too. My charms seem to be having no effect on you though, I notice." He studied her quietly beside him.

"What effect should they be having?"

"Oh, you know. Girls normally just start taking their clothes off at the sight of me. I'm quite surprised you've managed to keep your clothes on for this long."

She laughed and he joined in. They continued their walk around the snow covered roses towards the castle.

"I should probably get you back," Sirius said finally.

"Probably," Myra agreed.

"I had a good time tonight," Sirius told her.

"Likewise."

"Myra?"

"Umhmm?"

"If my parents knew the thoughts I was having, I would definitely be hexed beyond all reason."

He smirked while she laughed, her face turning red.

"Well, Mr. Sirius Black. I shall give them no reason to hex you beyond all reason."

"How about into next Tuesday?" He asked, raising his eyebrow towards her.

She didn't answer but let him lean towards her, his dark hair brushing softly against her face momentarily before he tucked it behind his ear. She closed her eyes as she felt him come closer. His lips pressed against hers for one delicious moment. When he pulled away she could still taste his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered open and met his grey ones. He hesitated only for a moment before kissing her again, this time wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him gently. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing his tongue to find hers. His hand was in her hair, wrapping her curls around his fingers, feeling the silky touch against his fingers. Myra didn't want the sensation to end, but pulled away when she felt him do the same.

"Consider yourself hexed," she said softly. He smiled down at her, a smile filled with mischief and delight. "Now, I should really get back to Ravenclaw. If Flitwick finds me out of the dormitory, he really will hex me into next Tuesday."

"Alright, alright," Sirius agreed. He took her hand and walked her the remainder of the distance to Ravenclaw. At the door, they paused. Myra felt a tingling sensation in her stomach as she realized what was to come. Sure enough, Sirius kissed her again. It was a long smouldering kiss that made her long velvet dress feel suddenly quite warm. Her skin flushed as they pulled away.

"Myra? Hello?" Leah was asking her. Myra was pulled back into the present.

"Sorry, what?"

Leah sighed noisily. "Nothing. I can see that you have other things on your mind."

They smiled at each other, each knowing exactly what Myra was thinking about.

"I was just saying that it's just you and me going back on the Hogwarts Express today. We should go early to get a compartment together."

Myra nodded, realising with a sinking feeling that she hadn't even started packing yet. She had been too preoccupied with her thoughts of last night. _No time like the present_, she thought and sighed inwardly. She grabbed her trunk from under her bed distractedly, her mind still on a certain Gryffindor who was thinking about her at the exact same moment.


	16. Christmas Owls

XVI: Christmas Owls

This is a tricky chapter because it is entirely letters. It's also tricky because I uploaded the letters to a website and doesn't let you post websites in fanfiction. However, I have uploaded the address to chapter 16 under my profile under homepage. Hopefully you find it okay and enjoy it.

Cheers, Kat.

if that fails, the address is kat. imess. net /chap16

ignore the spaces.


End file.
